


Единственная ошибка

by Gierre



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: В далёкой Галактике время совершило небольшой скачок, сместив часть событий. Гален и Орсон родились почти в одно время, а знакомство с Лирой подстегнула череда роковых событий. Гален вынужден жить в новых условиях, Орсон больше не хочет карьерного роста, а Вейдер использует ситуацию к собственной выгоде.





	Единственная ошибка

_— Если бы мы были джедаями, я рассказал бы тебе о Темной Стороне._  
_— Мы не джедаи, и это смешно._  
_— Вот почему я не знаю, что с тобой делать._

  
В безупречной программе Республики Орсон видел много недостатков, но основным было отсутствие подходящих методов воспитания. Хотя ему было всего шестнадцать лет, он был, казалось, единственным здравомыслящим человеком на Брентаал IV. Все остальные, помешавшись на знаниях, занимались разработкой бесконечных гипотез, приводящих в тупик. Они называли это фундаментальными исследованиями, но поскольку в них не было никакой системы, результатов и общей оценки, Орсон окрестил их более честно — дерьмо банты.  
Сотни молодых людей истребляли казенные пайки, пользовались ресурсами библиотек и проводили время в увлекательных дебатах, а результатами их работы можно было подтереться в условиях полевых экспедиций. Никакой пользы, никаких планов — ничего, что стоило бы тех усилий, которые Орсон видел в организации программы.  
— Человек, который построил все это, либо чертов гений, либо конченый идиот, — сказал он вслух, и так они познакомились с Галеном.  
Орсон привык, что на его провокации другие отвечают классическими примерами из учебников по психологии. Кто-то измученный бесполезной работой, истощенный постоянными тестами, мог бы сорваться, кто-то более стойкий и увлеченный идеями Республики — начал бы конструктивный спор. Гален промолчал. На его лице не отразилось даже вежливой улыбки, которая здесь, среди лучших из лучших, была своего рода обязанностью.  
— Ты давно здесь? — спросил Орсон, и Гален ответил ему, как долго находился в Программе, не добавив ни грамма лишней информации.  
Потом Орсон понял, что это был единственно возможный способ, с помощью которого Гален общался с посторонними. Никто не мог догнать его мысли, он успевал обдумать десяток гипотетических ситуаций, просчитать их, сделать выводы и заскучать, пока ты спрашивал у него: «Как дела?». Орсон научился не задавать глупых вопросов и находить для Галена такие ситуации, в которых тот никогда раньше не оказывался. Так они стали друзьями.  
В безупречном мозгу Галена Орсон видел много недостатков, но основным было отсутствие желания общаться с другими людьми. Там, где другие хотели быть лучше остальных, Гален молчал. Там, где другие хотели завоевать любовь остальных, Гален молчал. Когда нужно было защищаться, он ничего не делал, когда нужно было нападать — стоял в стороне. Он был самой дорогой жертвой системе Программы, которая подбрасывала бесконечную пищу мозгам самых разных существ Галактики, но ничего не давала их честолюбию.  
Несколько месяцев наблюдая за тем, как Гален решает десятки однотипных задач, предложенных методическими пособиями, но не может ответить на простейший вопрос: «Чего бы тебе хотелось после выпуска?», Орсон решил, что судьба возложила на его плечи нечто сродни священного долга.  
— Джедаи сказали бы, что меня направляет Сила, — сказал он Галену за завтраком того дня, когда принял предложенный вызов. Если Программа не готова помочь Галену увидеть собственный потенциал, это сделает он, простой мальчишка с Лексрула.  
— Джедаи? — заинтересовался Гален. С тех пор Орсон часто использовал этот ход.  
— Ага, — ему было шестнадцать, он все время хотел есть и пихал в рот бутерброды, заедая их питательной кашей, одобренной методистами Программы. — Они используют Силу, и всё такое.  
— И всё такое? — Гален соизволил усмехнуться, раскусив попытку Орсона играть «простого паренька».  
— Ладно, слушай, — Орсон наклонился над столом и подтянулся поближе к порции Галена, умыкнув его бутерброд. — Знаешь, что хорошо с джедаями? Они знают, для чего родились. Тебе этого не хватает. Ты как будто все время потерян.  
— Мой психопрофиль соответствует…  
— Постой, — Орсон прервал то, что знал без умных лекций Галена. — Я говорю не о твоем настроении, не о том, что ты хочешь от своей жизни. Все это рационально. Твое настроение складывается из физиологических показателей в сочетании с пережитым опытом. Твои планы на жизнь складываются из твоего знания о своих возможностях и знании других об этих возможностях. Мы можем бесконечно говорить об этом, но не дойдем до того, о чем я хочу рассказать тебе. Вот почему я заговорил о джедаях.  
— Осталось четыре минуты, — заметил Гален, кивков указав на время, которое показывали часы возле столов.  
— Мне хватит одной. Ты можешь сколько угодно рассуждать о том, что ты можешь или не можешь, должен или не должен. Проблема в том, что перед тобой, в принципе, встал этот вопрос. Ты тратишь на него слишком много сил.  
— Разве это не самый важный вопрос в жизни?  
— Ты начинался книг по истории философии? Опять?  
— Они интересные, и я люблю читать перед сном.  
— Гален, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Если ты не видишь, кем ты можешь и должен стать — это нормально. Но я — я вижу. Когда тебе станет интересно, можешь спросить меня, и я расскажу. Это не займет больше четырех минут, но я не хочу, чтобы это отрывало меня от еды. Договорились?  
Гален не ответил, но по его лицу Орсон понял, что начало договоренности положено. И хотя Гален, конечно же, знал о психологических уловках из книг, которые читал перед сном, на следующий день он объявил, что хочет выслушать «версию Орсона».  
Для разговора Орсон выбрал комнату отдыха и позаботился о том, чтобы там не было слишком много людей. Это стоило ему пары больших одолжений, серьезного разговора с упрямым помощником отдела снабжения, но когда Гален зашел в комнату, там был нужный уровень фонового шума, творческого беспорядка, освещения и кислорода.  
— Мне кажется, ты открыл на меня охоту, — заметил Гален, показывая, что хорошо видит все расставленные уловки.  
Это была самая увлекательная игра из тех, что попадались Орсону. Гален знал, что на голову превосходит остальных в том, что касалось наблюдательности и скорости мышления, но не отказывался от разговоров с Орсоном. Орсон, в свою очередь, знал, что имеет дело с самым умным молодым человеком в Программе, но еще знал, что, как и в точных расчетах, в социальном взаимодействии существует феномен «единственной ошибки». Если она допущена, уже неважно, насколько идеальна система, насколько хорошо выстроена теоретическая база — все не имеет значения. Результаты эксперимента будут недостоверными, и вы никогда не узнаете об этом.  
— Не обольщайся, я просто не хотел, чтобы здесь крутилась толпа первогодок.  
— Ты хотел рассказать мне о моем предназначении джедая, — чувство юмора появлялось в репликах Галена, только когда он волновался. Здесь он не стал исключением из общего правила.  
— Я нашел виски, — это был дешевый прием, и Орсон думал, что Гален откажется от выпивки, потому что он всегда отказывался. Предложение было озвучено потому, что Гален ожидал его, а Орсон не собирался отступать от понятного Галену сценария.  
— Кореллианский? — Гален протянул руку за фляжкой.  
Орсон вцепился в нее, потому что у него не было виски, только эль. Гален оказался неожиданно настойчивым и ловким — фляжка перекочевала в его руку, он отвинтил пробку, сделал пару глотков, закрутил пробку и передал обратно Орсону.  
— Ну как?  
— Отличный виски, — Гален улыбался.  
Разговор, который должен был коснуться судьбы Галактики, сделал мертвую петлю и повис в воздухе — Орсон не знал, как продолжить. Разница в уровне интеллекта вдруг предстала перед ним во всей красе: сколько еще таких же амбициозных дураков пыталось заручиться дружбой Галена? В конце концов, Орсон не так уж хорош. Да, его взяли в программу, но только из-за того, что он превосходит среднестатистических граждан, а понятие среднестатистический — почти оскорбительное. Если бы в программу брали таких, как Гален, Орсон сейчас протирал бы задницу на родной планете. Не тот уровень — забирай свой эль и молись, чтобы Гален не проболтался про «виски».  
— Так что там с джедаями? — поторопил Гален.  
— С джедаями? Неважно. Прости, что отнял твое время, мне просто было скучно.  
— Мне тоже скучно, — ответил Гален.  
Он не спросил о джедаях, снова, но вопрос повис в воздухе сам собой.  
— Когда они принимают кого-то в Орден, — Орсон сделал несколько больших глотков эля, надеясь, что это поможет ему пережить грядущий позор. — Когда они принимают кого-то в Орден, они называют его юнлингом. Он учится с другими детьми со всей Республики. Как мы здесь, только им по пять лет. Каждому рассказывают, кем он будет — защитником Галактики, миротворцем. Хорошим человеком, одним словом. Потом юнлинг становится падаваном, и другой джедай рассказывает ему, каким будет правильный путь. Что нужно делать, а чего не нужно. И когда падаван становится рыцарем, он уже не сомневается в своем предназначении. Вот почему их Орден пережил сит знает что. В Программе не хватает этой определенности. Они собрали таких, как ты, и кормят знаниями. В чем смысл? Ты уже сейчас можешь работать, тебе не нужны бесконечные тесты, чтобы ты с закрытыми глазами создал готовый проект.  
— Я думаю, мне еще многому нужно научиться.  
— Вот в этом проблема. Ты думаешь, что тебе нужно многому научиться. Всегда есть, чему учиться, всегда есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь. Ты никогда не остановишься и не скажешь: «Теперь всё». Это ловушка. Они сами не знают, чего хотят от нас.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Орсон посмотрел на Галена, выискивая на его лице следы презрения или злости, но их не было — лицо гениального Эрсо было непроницаемым.  
— Я предлагаю тебе взглянуть правде в глаза. Ты на голову превосходишь тех, кто пытается тут строить из себя гениев. Ты ведь нарочно занижаешь результаты тестов. Я прав? Ты не хочешь привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, потому что тогда толпа недалеких болванов из тех, что следят за нами, измучают тебя дополнительными проверками. Но ты не должен этого делать.  
— Вместо этого, что я _должен_ делать?  
— Для начала, — Орсон протянул остатки эля, и Гален забрал фляжку, — я предлагаю поиграть.

 

* * *

До встречи с Орсоном Галену не была интересна архитектура. Выросший в сельскохозяйственном мире, он был уверен, что стандартные проекты домов и заводов отвечают нужным критериям качества, а потому менять их бессмысленно. Разного рода ухищрения и украшения, доступные только богатым республиканцам, не интересовали его принципиально. Вот почему эскизы и чертежи Орсона оказались неожиданными — Гален попросту не видел раньше проектов студентов Программы в области архитектуры.  
— Зачем ты увеличил нагрузку на переборку? — мог спросить Гален, разглядывая объемный чертеж, увешанный примечаниями Орсона.  
— Сейчас я все объясню, — с этого начинали многие, но только Орсону удавалось от совершенно обычных фактов прийти к невероятным выводам. Его проекты, в отличие от проектов других студентов, были практичны и легко применимы. Поначалу Гален хотел отнести Орсона к категории людей, которые везде ищут выгоду, но Орсон всего лишь ставил приоритет пользы выше любых других. Красота и точность не играли для него никакой роли, если речь заходила о строительстве здания или постройке корабля.  
— Они слишком простые, Кренник, — говорили учителя. Гален считал их недалекими болванами. Проекты Кренника никогда не были _слишком_ простыми. Достаточно простыми, умеренно простыми, простыми только в необходимой степени.  
На основе чертежей Орсона Гален создал несколько собственных и пришел к неутешительному выводу. Если кому-то постороннему попадется чертеж Орсона, этот счастливчик получит готовую инструкцию, как построить завод или дом. Если же бедолага получит его, Галена, шедевр, увы, он останется без крыши над головой.  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось заткнуть их за пояс? — спросил Гален после очередного выговора от учителей, которые решили, что Орсон слишком далеко зашел с имитацией стандартных модулей.  
— О, я сделаю это, как только выйду отсюда, — ответил Орсон с обычной для него презрительной усмешкой.  
Он не скрывал её, и именно из-за неё к нему тянулись те, кого не устраивала система Программы. Тебе не обязательно было говорить Орсону, что ты на его стороне — он понимал это по легкому кивку, по поднятому вверх бокалу с пивом. Орсон находил людей и делал их _своими_ при помощи взглядов и недомолвок, поэтому никто из преподавательского состава Программы не смог придавить его и его инициативы.  
— Ты же не будешь делать глупостей? — спросил Гален, не совсем уверенный в том, что можно считать глупостью по меркам Орсона. Недавно начинающий архитектор в ворохе примечаний обозвал руководство Программы «больными на всю голову», но никто из преподавателей не смог прорваться достаточно глубоко в его проект, чтобы заметить оскорбление.  
Орсон ходил по очень тонкой грани, но наблюдать за его путешествием было весело — это отвлекало от бессмысленного быта в Программе, где лучшие умы Республики вынуждены были вариться на медленном огне правил и предписаний.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь делал глупости?  
Да, он делал много глупостей. Он играл в кошки-мышки с системой безопасности комплекса, организовав группу хакеров, которые превращали аварийную сигнализацию в настоящий оркестр. Он изводил отдел снабжения постоянными запросами, дублируя их с помощью бесконечных последователей. Он провоцировал срывы проверочных тестов, подтасовывая результаты намеренными ошибками десятков студентов.  
Спустя несколько недель после знакомства с Орсоном Гален понял, что у того есть план. Неясным оставалась только суть этого плана, зато его реализация разворачивалась прямо перед ними, и у Галена было место в первом ряду. Через год после поступления в Программу Орсон получил славу самого неспокойного студента, несколько раз разговаривал с комиссией по поводу своего поведения, но при этом ухитрялся успевать выполнять необходимый минимум по индивидуальному учебному плану. Гален едва успевал за собственным.  
— Ты слишком стараешься, — сказал Орсон, а на следующий день познакомил с программистом, который превратил программу обучения Галена в простую формальность.  
Гален понял, что те, кто стоял у истоков Программы, попросту не подозревали, что именно создают. Им казалось нормальным собрать вместе лучшие умы Галактики для обмена опытом, но они забыли о возможности существования людей вроде Орсона. Тех, кто мог превратить чужую систему в собственную.  
Орсона называл это игрой и рассказывал другим их роли, если они хотели участвовать. Свою роль Гален так и не спросил, но если Орсону нужны были расчеты или готовые работы, он выполнял их без дополнительных вопросов. Другие студенты получали за него отличные отметки, зато спустя время в его датападе появлялись чужие работы, полезные программы, вирусы на случай проверок, запрещенные в Голонете материалы и даже кредиты.  
— Помнишь, мы говорили о джедаях, — сказал Орсон спустя год с небольшим после загадочного разговора об игре и выпитого эля, который они назвали «виски».  
— Помню, — у Галена была эйдетическая память. Он мог назвать точный день, время суток и прогноз погоды на планетах ближайшего сектора на этот момент.  
— Я думаю, тебе понравилась моя игра, — продолжил Орсон.  
Игра была забавной, поэтому Гален кивнул.  
— Я думаю, мы могли бы сыграть так на доске побольше, — сказал Орсон.  
Гален промолчал и представил себе доску галактических масштабов, где Орсон расставит фигуры игроков, раздаст им задания и будет наблюдать за результатом.  
— Ты не знаешь, почему я говорю это _тебе_ , — за год Орсон продвинулся в психологических техниках лучше любого другого студента Программы. Некоторые считали, что он читает мысли. Гален знал, что это — наблюдательность и умение сопоставлять факты.  
— Я не знаю, в чем подвох, — ответил Гален.  
— Нет никакого подвоха, Гален. Ты знаешь, что ты умнее любого в Программе, я тоже знаю это. И еще я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, что с этим делать. Если тебе понравилась моя игра, я предлагаю тебе продолжить. Вместе мы сможем добиться многого.  
Гален представил себе, что вся его жизнь будет чередой бесконечных обменов разработками, информацией и услугами. Орсон превратит его в свой козырь и будет использовать, чтобы получить от других ценные услуги или ресурсы. Это не было похоже на тихую жизнь в окружении книг, которую представлял себе Гален перед сном.  
— Не отвечай сразу, — Орсон действительно мог читать мысли. — Торопиться некуда, мы застряли здесь надолго. Просто имей в виду, что предложение в силе.  
На следующий день Гален получил корректировку плана обучения — методисты увидели брешь в его графиках и восстановили нагрузку. Кредиты были списаны со счета по условиям Программы, их отправили до выяснения источника поступлений в банк Корусканта на личный счет Галена, который не был ему нужен в отличие от возможности платить небольшие суммы за мелкие услуги. Другие участники «игры» Орсона перестали обращать внимание на Галена, и ему приходилось самостоятельно выполнять работы по бесполезным скучным предметам. Вечерами он сидел один в собственной комнате и предавался мечтам о тихой жизни, которые день ото дня превращались в кошмары.  
План Орсона был простым, но эффективным, как всё, к чему он прикасался. Галену дали почувствовать на собственной шкуре, какой полезной может быть помощь Орсона, а потом отобрали эту помощь, напоминая о тех временах, когда они не были знакомы. Никто не грубил Галену, как раньше, никто не выхватывал десерт из его рук и не обзывал его — некоторые из обидчиков выросли, но некоторые продолжали выполнять приказы Орсона. Нет, на шантаж это не было похоже. Единственная потеря, которую пережил Гален, не была связана с Орсоном — смерть матери и смерть отца, о которых сообщили в письмах. Орсон не имел к этому никакого отношения, в особенности потому, что не знал об этом.  
Возвращаться было больше некуда — в бедном мире Галена ждали только презрение от тех, кто не получил его образования. Нужно было идти вперед, но в одиночку Гален не мог разговаривать с республиканскими карьеристами. Для этого нужно было иметь мозги Орсона.  
«Я в деле», — написал Гален, используя закрытый канал, зашифрованный им в первый год знакомства с Орсоном как часть экзамена по криптографии.  
Они встретились на следующий день за завтраком, пожали руки в знак сотрудничества, и Орсон сказал:  
— Мне жаль твоих родителей. Ты держишься отлично.  
Гален заглянул в глаза товарища, но они были стеклянными, пустыми. Невозможно было понять, насколько искренне говорит Орсон. Главным было другое — он знал о том, что произошло в жизни Галена, но не вмешивался до тех пор, пока не получил подтверждение дружбы. Сложно найти лучшую иллюстрацию для утверждения: «Ты либо со мной, либо против меня».

* * *

Работать с Галеном было просто, но отдыхать он так и не научился. Орсон испробовал разные способы, и каждый был либо недостаточно веселым, либо слишком веселым — золотая середина, существовавшая в голове гениального Эрсо, так и не проявила себя. Хорошей частью в этой проблеме было то, что Галену не нужен был отдых. Он мог целыми днями сидеть над учебными проектами, и это странным образом действовало на него успокаивающе.  
Больше всего Галена интересовали кайбер-кристаллы. Звучало по-джедайски, Орсон успел понять, что Галена привлекала любая информация о Силе. Однако в первую очередь кайбер-кристаллы означали энергию, а энергия означала власть. Только в случае с Галеном слово «власть» использовать было опасно, поэтому Орсон говорил дипломатичное «влияние».  
— Синтетические кайбер-кристаллы помогут десяткам миров развить инфраструктуру, — говорил Гален.  
К счастью, преподаватели не видели в его разработках потенциала. Синтетический источник энергии такого уровня мог быть сопоставим с открытием энергии атома далекими предками республиканцев. Кайбер-кристаллы, сокровище Ордена джедаев, использовались для световых мечей, но их потенциальные свойства, по мнению Галена, были практически неисчерпаемы. Кристаллы небольшим размеров могли давать питание автономным жилым модулям, кристаллы среднего размера — обеспечивать энергией промышленные комплексы, крупные кристаллы…  
— Оружие такого уровня могло бы стать… — начал Орсон, впервые увидев наработки Галена.  
— Никакого оружия, — ответил Гален. Он редко был резким, особенно в последние месяцы, после того, как их скрепленная рукопожатием договоренность стала взаимовыгодной. Но эта фраза была однозначным вето.  
Несмотря на запрет Галена, Орсон продолжал следить за проектом. Его сложность заключалась в синтезе кристаллов, который преподаватели считали заведомо невозможным.  
— Послушайте, Эрсо, никто из нас не сомневается в ваших талантах, — говорили они, подвергая сомнению таланты Галена. — Просто для подобного синтеза потребуется энергия, превосходящая энергию кайбер-кристалла нужного размера, и это заводит нас в тупик.  
— У них в голове дерьмо вместо мозгов, Гален, — успокаивал Орсон. — Просто продолжай работу, а я найду людей, которых это заинтересует.  
Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Желающих исследовать кайбер-кристаллы всегда было много, но такие исследования попадали в область интереса джедаев, а то, что контролировал Орден, не мог контролировать Орсон. Трезвая оценка собственных способностей была его лучшей чертой, что бы ни думали остальные. Они считали, что он — гениальный дипломат и лидер, но вся его гениальность, любые лидерские качества были бессмысленны в диалоге с теми, кто практиковал уловки Силы. Орсон читал об этих практиках — то, что было доступно участникам Программы в рамках общей теории. Он не хотел попасться на глаза джедаям, но еще больше он не хотел, чтобы на глаза джедаям попал Гален.  
— Он прямо с агиток Ордена, — говорили про Галена другие студенты, и Орсона это злило.  
— Не хватает только светового меча, — слушать это было невыносимо, но он терпел, как терпел все остальное, что говорили о Галене, потому что не мог показать своего интереса.  
«Они готовы слушать меня, потому что каждый из них думает, что именно он — особенный». Орсон хорошо понимал, что все его полезные знакомства станут бесполезными в тот час, когда люди поймут, что на самом деле он учитывает только интересы Галена. И лишь потому, что Гален намного умнее его самого. С остальными можно играть по собственным правилам, с Галеном — по тем, которые они произнесли вслух.  
Гален получил должность в Институте прикладных наук. Орсону пришлось взять в долг баснословное количество кредитов, он поставил на кон собственную жизнь, сунувшись к синдикатам нижних уровней, но в конечном счете все это перестало иметь значение после того, как он получил письмо от вице-канцлера. Галеном заинтересовались не джедаи, а Сенат, а работать с чиновниками Орсон умел лучше любого другого выпускника Программы. Нужно было рассказать хорошую новость Галену, но появилась новая проблема — Лира.  
Обычно скупой на письма, Гален прислал сразу несколько сообщений, где рассказывал о счастливой встрече на Валлте, которая определила его судьбу. Сообщения приходили с задержками, а потом их поток прервался, и Орсон, вынужденный присутствовать на бесконечных сенатских комиссиях, бессильно скрипел зубами. Наконец их работа начала приносить пользу — они получили внимание верхушки правления Республики, и именно теперь Эрсо приспичило устраивать личную жизнь.  
Орсон отвечал на бесконечные расспросы о судьбе Эрсо размытыми фразами, но долго это продолжаться не могло, и в этот непростой момент уважаемый Мас Амедда, которого за глаза Орсон звал рептилией, предложил встретиться с верховным канцлером.  
Палпатин оказался невысоким человеком с манерами аристократа и неприятной улыбкой уставшего политика. Он вежливо начал с беседы на нейтральную тему, но быстро перешел к расспросам о Галене.  
— Вы вместе учились, насколько я слышал, и были друзьями.  
— Верно.  
— Другие выпускники Программы отзываются об Эрсо неоднозначно.  
— Он — замкнутый человек.  
— В отличие от вас.  
— Я познакомился со многими за время учебы.  
— Насколько мне известно, у вас большой долг перед банком. Вам не помешает хорошая работа.  
Разговор с верховным канцлером оказался испытанием на прочность. Палпатин знал, для чего понадобились деньги, как организовали экспедицию молодому ученому Эрсо и как много надежд возлагал на него Орсон.  
— Вы не политик, Кренник, — заключил Палпатин. — Вы — хороший собеседник, но вы не политик. Из вас получится хороший руководитель, теперь я это вижу. Амедда сделал отличный выбор. Программа, о которой идет речь, строго засекречена, но с этим у вас не должно быть проблем. Больше всего меня беспокоит Эрсо. Вы уверены, что сможете убедить его? Амедда считает, он имеет большие предубеждения против военных разработок.  
— Я смогу его убедить, — он не был уверен, но это был его единственный шанс.  
— Иногда, Кренник, теплые чувства между людьми становятся лучшим оружием, чем проекты, засекреченные Сенатом, — сказал Палпатин вместо прощания.  
Двери кабинета, украшенного баснословно дорогими вазами, закрылись за спиной Орсона, но он шел вперед, не замечая ничего вокруг себя. В словах верховного канцлера было много смыслов, и Орсон был уверен, что речь идет о чем-то, лежащем совсем глубоко. Можно ли использовать неожиданную влюбленность Галена, чтобы убедить его сотрудничать? Конечно, да, но это слишком просто. Такие вещи не советуют в кабинетах вроде этого. С тем же успехом Палпатин мог напомнить Орсону, что по утрам нужно чистить зубы или бриться.

* * *

Планета Валлт не была похожа на колоссальное скопление мегаполисов, слившееся в единый город Корускант, не была она похожа и на захолустный Грейндж. Валлт был мирным и тихим, когда Гален приземлился здесь и начал работу, но буквально за пару недель превратился в скопление хаотичных лагерей, где каждый провозглашал свою свободу. Республиканское правительство терпело крах, сепаратисты пытались добиться быстрых результатов, и работа Галена встала, едва начавшись.  
В этом хаосе единственной константой стала Лира. Гален не мог объяснить, что в ней заставляло его, отрицая все разумные доводы, идти следом, но он день за днем опирался на ее слова и продолжал сидеть над чертежами завода. У них получился синтез небольших структур, и хотя их свойства были далеки от идеальных, в течение года можно было добиться результатов, которые убедили бы Сенат увеличить финансирование. Валлт был далеко от столицы — это было его важным преимуществом. Неприметная, заброшенная планета с населением, готовым работать за разумную плату.  
— Не волнуйся, все образуется, — говорила Лира, сжимая его руку в своей. Когда он слышал ее голос и смотрел ей в глаза, он верил, что все образуется. Даже несмотря на злые взгляды сепаратистов и вооруженные стычки, которым стал свидетелем, возвращаясь с работы в их временное жилище.  
Лира была первой, с кем он разделил не только постель, но и быт. Они жили, как настоящая семья, и Гален, привыкший к казенной еде, режиму и порядкам, испытывал неловкость первое время. Постепенно неловкость сгладилась, в первую очередь благодаря поддержке Лиры, а к концу третьего месяца он понял, что не может жить без нее.  
Тогда на планете приземлился шаттл. Гален, привыкший к постоянному шуму сражений вокруг Крепости, удивился тишине, наступившей в один момент. Когда шаттл появился в небе, окруженный эскортом истребителей, сепаратисты и республиканцы прекратили бой.  
— Мне это не нравится, Гален, — сказала Лира, и он не смог разделить ее тревогу, пока она не взяла его за руку.  
Вдвоем они пошли навстречу шаттлу, стараясь держаться на разумном расстоянии. На поясе Лиры висело оружие, Гален пожалел, что поблизости нет подходящих палок. Он был полностью безоружен, и уже ничего не мог поделать с этим.  
Фигуры республиканских солдат заслоняли кого-то, идущего в центре, и Гален решил обойти шаттл с другой стороны, чтобы взглянуть на гостей или гостя, когда Лира замерла, а её хватка стала по-настоящему мертвой. Пальцы одеревенели, и Гален услышал незнакомый звук — это стучали ее зубы. Прежде ему казалось, что это фигура речи, а теперь он сам слышал, как зубы человека издавали этот ужасный звук.  
— Что случилось?  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — ответила Лира, но её хватка ослабла.  
Им удалось обойти шаттл и подняться на небольшой холм. Они подползли ближе, Гален достал бинокль, настроил и заглянул в открывшийся зазор.  
— Орсон!  
Когда он поднимался с земли, Лира ещё пыталась удержать его, но когда он пошел навстречу республиканцам, она оставила попытки остановить его и, будто смирившись, пошла следом, опустив голову. Гален почувствовал, как болит его собственная голова, но объяснил себе это недавним шумом возле Крепости и пережитым стрессом. До последнего они не знали, кого пошлет Республика.  
— Орсон! — снова окликнул Гален, и на сей раз солдаты услышали его, ощерившись оружием.  
Гален пошел дальше, не обращая внимания — оружие он не любил вовсе не из страха.  
— Гален! — Орсон поднял руку в приветственном жесте. Он сказал сопровождающим солдатам опустить оружие, они подчинились и спустя минуту вели себя непринужденно, занимаясь организацией временного лагеря.  
Гален представил Орсону Лиру и спросил, в чем заключается план.  
— Нужно вернуть Валлт Республике, — ответил Орсон. Его слова могли означать что угодно.  
Вечером они втроем сидели возле костра, разведенного охраной, и пили из походных кружек горячий напиток, заедая печеньем. Обычный казенный паек показался Галену неожиданно вкусным. После долгих месяцев неопределенности он знал, что вскоре проблема будет решена. Это напомнило ему годы в Программе, когда он мог обратиться к Орсону и знать, что тот не будет зря терять время. Если ему нужны были ресурсы для проекта — он получал их, если нужны были люди для помощи в расчетах — он получал именно тех, кто хорошо разбирался в нюансах.  
— Вы давно познакомились с Галеном? — спросил Орсон у Лиры. До сих пор она выглядела нездоровой и с опаской глядела на солдат, которые мирно ходили по лагерю.  
Даже Гален, который не выносил оружия, понимал, что эти меры предосторожности оправданы. Совсем недавно вокруг Крепости шел настоящий бой, нельзя полагаться на чужое благоразумие. Сепаратисты не решатся атаковать шаттл республики под охраной солдат, но если ослабить бдительность, кто знает, что придет им в голову. Нельзя ожидать здравомыслия от людей, готовых убивать своих родственников ради безумных идей о свободе.  
— Почти три месяца, — сказала Лира. Гален не стал поправлять её. Прошло больше трех месяцев, но это не имело значения. Важно было то непередаваемое чувство, которое он испытывал, когда она сжимала его руку в своих. Безопасность и нежность — это было похоже на то, как обнимала его мама в детстве.  
— На самом деле Гален много писал о вас, — сказал Орсон. Гален посмотрел на него строго, но это не подействовало. — Вы — первая девушка, о которой он решил упомянуть в своих письмах. Обычно его интересуют только кристаллы.  
— Орсон, — Гален попытался добавить голосу внушительности и строгости.  
— Перестань, я же вижу, что ты не соврал. Она действительно очень красива, и я рад за тебя. Когда мы вернемся на Корускант, вы сможете жить вместе. Конечно, если хотите, — Орсон сделал вид, что смутился, но его актерская игра была недостаточно убедительной, и это рассмешило Лиру. Наконец, она перестала выглядеть испуганной.  
— У вас очаровательный смех, — сказал Орсон.  
— Благодарю, — Лира шутливо поклонилась, — Гален много говорил про вас.  
— Кажется, он выдал нам все секреты друг о друге, — улыбнулся Орсон.  
Гален слушал, как они обмениваются шутками и вспоминают о письмах или рассказах, которые касались их, и постепенно засыпал.  
— Я слышал, вас интересуют джедаи, — голос Орсона прорвался сквозь сон.  
— Джедаи? Это правда, я думаю, они во многом правы, — ответила Лира.  
— Гален писал, вы можете чувствовать Силу.  
Гален протер глаза, приводя себя в чувство. Лира опять схватила его за руку — её пальцы были ледяными, хотя они вдвоем сидели совсем близко к огню.  
— Гален преувеличивает, — ответила Лира. — Я всего лишь надеюсь, что могу уловить её потоки, когда размышляю. Наедине с природой.  
— Вам никогда не было интересно пройти тест? — поинтересовался Орсон.  
Гален давно хотел задать Лире этот вопрос, но не решался. Философия джедаев давно привлекала его, и он нашел в Лире благодарного слушателя, но его удивляло, что она, чувствуя связь с Силой, не хочет попробовать пройти обучение. Разумеется, для нее слишком поздно было идти по пути юнлинга, но она могла бы использовать свой дар для других целей.  
— Думаю, это ни к чему, — ответила Лира, как делала всегда.  
— Вам известно, что Орден не одобряет самостоятельное обучение? — спросил Орсон. В его голосе не было угрозы, но Галену не понравилось, как он прозвучал.  
— Орсон, разве это важно сей…  
— Позволь мне поговорить с Лирой, — прервал его Орсон. Он редко делал так, и Гален растерялся. Только что они разговаривали как друзья, а теперь перед ним два готовых наброситься друг на друга противника. Хорошо, что никто из них не имеет при себе…  
Лира направила бластер на Орсона. Гален заметил, что лампа предохранителя отключена. Не нужно было оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы понять, что солдаты Республики тоже направили оружие на Лиру.  
— Что происходит? — это был голос Орсона.  
Орсон Кренник, человек, который мог заговорить до смерти любого студента Программы, удивленно смотрел на Лиру, замерев у костра. Лира держала бластер на вытянутой руке — Гален знал, что она хорошо стреляет. Это было для нее предметом гордости.  
— Лира, что ты делаешь? — спросил он. Ему хотелось проснуться. Он подумал, что все-таки успел заснуть и видит кошмар после того, что произошло возле Крепости.  
— Опусти оружие, — попросил Орсон, но голос его дрожал — ему было страшно.  
Гален попытался встать, чтобы остановить Лиру, но она сама сделала пару шагов в сторону, отпихнув его, и в этот момент Гален почувствовал, что просыпается от кошмара. Шум в ушах стих, голова больше не болела, он ясно видел стоящую напротив Орсона Лиру и понимал, что безоружный Орсон может погибнуть по _его_ вине.  
— Опусти оружие, — сказал Гален.  
— Он — зло, — прошептала Лира.  
— Что ты говоришь?!  
— За его спиной тень, которая заслоняет планету! — глаза Лиры были полны ужаса.  
— Лира, успокойся, ты не в себе…  
— Нет, Гален, она мыслит трезво, — неожиданно вмешался Орсон. Он сидел в той же позе, что и раньше, но постепенно поднимал руки, чтобы Лира видела, что он безоружен.  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
— Она — форсьюзер, — ответил Орсон, смешно растопырив пальцы. Лира направляла бластер ему в лицо.  
— Нет! Она просто…  
— Она чувствует кайбер-кристаллы, — продолжил Орсон. — Хорошо понимает, как они устроены, хотя не может разобрать твои расчеты. У нее природный талант, верно? Когда она рядом с тобой, ты успокаиваешься. Она хорошо ладит с людьми, они любят ее, прислушиваются к ней. Она невероятно меткая…  
Рука Лиры дрогнула, она перехватила бластер второй, поддерживая локоть. Взгляд её стал жестоким.  
— Когда она стреляет, она не промахивается, — Орсон улыбался.  
— Лира, опусти оружие, — повторил Гален.  
Слова Орсона заставили его подумать о сотне вещей, но все эти вещи не имели значения до тех пор, пока Лира держала бластер.  
— Опусти оружие, и я обещаю, что выслушаю тебя, — сказал Гален.  
— Этот человек — лжец, — ответила Лира.  
— Да, он отличный манипулятор, я знаю это, — сказал Гален, стараясь придать голосу уверенности. Вот причина, по которой он ненавидел оружие. Оно превращало все разумные доводы в бесполезный хлам. Когда он представлял, что произойдет, если Лира использует бластер, у него перехватывало дыхание.  
— Я не хотела ничего плохого, — продолжила Лира. Гален с тоской подумал, что она сама усугубляла ситуацию. Орсон продолжал сидеть возле костра, вскинув руки к небу, и молчал, а его лицо ничего не выражало. Он был напуган — скрывать это было бы глупо, но в остальном нельзя было сказать, обрадован он, разозлен, огорчен или вовсе безразличен к происходящему.  
Гален хотел ответить ей: «Замолчи», но не смог. Часть его хотела услышать продолжение.  
— Я не хочу проходить обучение в Храме, — сказала Лира. — Если ты проходишь обучение, ты не можешь завести семью. Я не хотела такой жизни. Я никогда не использовала свои способности для дурных вещей. Я просто слушала Силу, вот и все.  
— Твои руки, — сказал Гален, вспоминая, как совсем недавно она вцепилась в него. — Ты делала это намеренно?  
— Нет! — в глазах Лиры застыли слезы. Гален сделал шаг вперед. Нужно еще немного, чтобы она не смогла прицелиться.  
— Ты не знала, что делаешь?  
Слезы потекли по её щекам, она моргнула, и Гален успел выбить бластер ладонью. Оружие отлетело далеко в сторону, Лира испуганно отступила, и пара солдат схватила ее за руки, лишив возможности убежать.  
Орсон медленно опустил руки.  
— В какой-то момент я подумал, что она выстрелит, — сказал он.  
— В какой-то момент я тоже подумал об этом, — ответил Гален.  
Оружие — невероятно опасная вещь. Гален знал, что не хочет еще раз попасть в эту ловушку. Сейчас его противником была Лира, испуганная, сбитая с толку девушка, которую он любил. Даже она с помощью оружия могла натворить много бед. В следующий раз он должен быть готов встретиться с противником, кем бы он ни был.

* * *

После Валлта Орсона несколько недель мучили плохие сны. Он просыпался посреди ночи с головной болью, чувствуя, как проходит заряд сквозь черепную коробку. Если бы можно было отдать солдатам приказ уничтожить Лиру, он бы махнул им рукой, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Увы, так далеко заходить было нельзя.  
— Мне очень жаль, Орсон, — повторял Гален, стоило теме разговора вернуться к встрече на Валлте. Он говорил это искренне, но Орсон вспоминал только дуло бластера и лицо Лиры, полное гнева.  
Пусть она неуравновешенный форсьюзер, что это меняет? Когда кто-то смотрит на тебя, словно ты — чудовище, это оставляет плохой осадок. Когда у этого человека в руках заряженный бластер — осадка гораздо больше.  
— Я не могу понять, почему она сделала это, — сказал Орсон спустя месяц.  
Лиру содержали под стражей. Представители Ордена дважды приходили к ней для допроса, но медлили с решением. Они были заняты разгоревшейся войной, им было не до пленницы с периферийной планеты, которая попыталась убить едва начавшего карьеру чиновника.  
— Она никогда не вела себя так, — ответил Гален. Орсон понял, что его тоже задели её слова.  
— Гален, я не сделал _ничего_ плохого, — сказал Орсон.  
— Я знаю, — Гален торопливо кивнул. Потом подошел к окну, посмотрел на шумную улицу Корусканта и повторил несколько раз бессмысленную фразу. Да, он знал, но что это меняло? Здесь нужно было вмешательство джедая, без него они оба чувствовали, что упускают что-то важное.  
— Может, она связана с сепаратистами? — предположил Орсон. Он знал, что это неправда, но ему нужно было начать разговор.  
— Глупости, — ответил Гален. — Ей это не нужно. Как и мне. Как и тебе. Кому в здравом уме придет в голову делать подобное? Взрывы, саботаж в жилых районах — всё это похоже на безумную болезнь.  
— Ты мог бы предложить лекарство, — Орсон в очередной раз подбросил наживку. Он делал это всегда, если чувствовал подходящий момент. Гален может отказываться десятки, сотни раз, но если на сто первый вопрос он кивнет головой или даже промолчит…  
Гален молчал. Орсон удивленно посмотрел на него — после Валлта они не обсуждали оружие, кайбер-кристаллы и карьеру. Их разговоры были только о судьбе Лиры и о том, как идут дела у правительства Республики в Крепости.  
— Оружие, достаточно мощное для того, чтобы его не нужно было использовать, — продолжил Орсон. Он не рассчитывал на удачу, но это был первый шаг вперед.  
— Если бы у меня тогда был бластер, — ответил Гален.  
Эрсо, который вслух мечтает об оружии! Орсон мысленно рассмеялся и вспомнил совет верховного канцлера, который привел их к тому разговору, который они вели теперь. Орсон поставил на кон собственную жизнь и выиграл.  
— Если бы у тебя был бластер, — сказал он, — она бы выстрелила без раздумий.  
Гален удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Я мог бы выбить бластер из ее руки.  
— С тем же успехом это мог сделать любой солдат из охраны, — продолжил Орсон.  
Заставь оппонента доказывать тебе твою собственную точку зрения, и ты выиграл. Орсон знал, что учебники по риторике, которые сам он заучивал наизусть, для Галена были художественной литературой. Он листал их, чтобы быстрее заснуть.  
— Я знал ее, — возразил Гален. — Думал, что знаю, и все же я бы успел.  
— Твой пацифизм спас мне жизнь…  
— Заткнись!  
Это было похоже на еще одну победу. Орсон медленно выдохнул, позволяя себе расслабиться.  
— Если бы не мой пацифизм, — продолжил Гален, — ты бы не оказался там. Если бы не мой пацифизм, она бы не попыталась убить тебя. Разработка кристаллов для корпорации, исследования для института — кому это надо? Я потратил так много времени зря.  
Орсон знал, что теперь должен был предложить Галену работу в проекте Сената, но молчал. Проект никуда не денется ни сейчас, ни через несколько дней.  
— Я подвел тебя. Мне очень жаль. Я обещаю, что тебе не придется больше разглядывать бластер у себя перед носом.  
Он вышел из комнаты, и Орсон не последовал за ним, заставив себя вернуться к необходимой бумажной работе. Сенат требовал отчета по набору группы, но Орсон знал, что любые задержки они простят, когда узнают об успехе с Галеном.  
Вечером пришел неожиданный гость. Он был в форме охраны жилого комплекса, но по его выправке Орсон определил профессионального военного. Гость передал датапад и сообщил, что сможет доставить ответ Орсона отправителю.  
Датапад был дешевым и настолько простым, что его можно было уничтожить, прочитав сообщение, не прибегая к посторонним предметам.  
«Вы хотите, чтобы она осталась жива?»  
Орсон перечитал сообщение несколько раз и вспомнил ужас в глазах Лиры, когда она держала бластер двумя руками. Неужели уже тогда из-за своего дара она знала, что Орсон получит это сообщение?  
Если он ответит «Нет», проблема будет решена. Гален, возможно, расстроится, но у Орсона будет гарантия, что никаких сюрпризов со стороны Лиры не возникнет. Мертвые не возвращаются, чтобы помешать живым. С другой стороны, если он ответит «Нет», у отправителя, кем бы он ни был, будет доказательство причастности Орсона к смерти Лиры. Его руки больше не будут связаны действиями импульсивного форсьюзера, зато они будут связаны действиями человека, достаточно умного и влиятельного для того, чтобы организовать такое.  
— Да или нет? — поторопил гость.  
— Да, — ответил Орсон, возвращая датапад.  
Гость коротко кивнул и пошел к выходу, в дверях столкнувшись с Галеном.  
Эрсо выглядел ужасно. Он был пьян, но, что еще хуже, неправдоподобно бледен. Шатаясь, он прошел в кабинет Орсона, сел в кресло и уронил голову на ладони. Орсон никогда не видел его в таком состоянии.  
— Что случилось?  
Гален молчал.  
— Что-то произошло? Что-то случилось с Лирой? — он испугался, что загадочный благодетель поторопился с выполнением приговора и не стал дожидаться ответа Орсона.  
Гален молчал. Орсон вспомнил, почему его ненавидели студенты Программы.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне, что угодно, Гален.  
Голова Галена странно качнулась, будто он хотел помотать ей, но передумал. Орсон перестал задавать бессмысленные вопросы, подошел к креслу и сел на широкий подлокотник. Он положил руку рядом с Галеном, раскрытой ладонью вверх. Пальцы Галена коснулись его собственных, Орсон почувствовал крупную дрожь.  
Включился голопроектор, настроенный на автоматический прием важных звонков.  
— Господин Кренник, вы просили держать вас в курсе ситуации с заключенной номер…  
— Да, в чем дело? — он прервал секретаря. Девушка попыталась найти его взглядом. Гален отдернул руку и обнял себя, согнувшись пополам.  
— Несколько часов назад охрана нашла ее мертвой в своей камере, — голос секретаря был взволнованным.  
Орсон сделал пару глубоких вдохов, приводя голос и дыхание в норму. Он должен был ответить:  
— Это все?  
— Да, господин Кренник, если будут распоря…  
— Я занят, не отвлекайте меня по пустякам, — отрезал Орсон и дал команду отключить связь.  
Положив ладонь на плечо Галена, он наклонился к нему и сказал:  
— Я помогу тебе.  
Пальцы Галена вцепились в его собственные. Орсон услышал едва различимый шепот:  
— Спасибо.

* * *

Раньше Гален гордился своей памятью. Не публично, без громких обвинений в адрес чужой забывчивости, просто тихо радовался в глубине души, что с легкостью запоминает все важные вещи. Таблицы элементов и свойства материалов, расстояние между объектами сектора и параметры индустриальных планет. Несколько раз на спор он воспроизводил курс обмена кредитов и национальной валюты закрытых миров — это было в Программе, во времена шумных вечеринок Орсона.  
Теперь эйдетическая память не давала ему заснуть. Прошло три дня, но он видел глаза Лиры, как будто она еще была жива. Они смотрели на него без укора, с навсегда застывшим вопросом. Он пытался сформулировать этот вопрос. В первый день он звучал обвинением: «Как, _ты_?». На второй день превратился в растерянное: «Ты?». К концу третьего дня, когда в голове Галена звучали обрывки разговоров на разных диалектах, шум завода на Валлте, голос мамы, которая провожала его в космопорте, выпускная речь… К концу третьего дня он слышал: «Почему _ты_?».  
Лира ничего не сказала ему. Возможно, если бы она сказала, это осталось бы на записи камер наблюдения, и тогда за ним тут же отправили бы конвой оперативников. Гален ждал их, глядя на закрытую дверь. Несколько раз подходил, отпирал ее и запирал снова. Если он просто сидел, ничего не делая, Лира оживала.  
Она смеялась, убегала в старые пещеры, выпрыгивала из-за поворота их завода, опиралась о плечо и заглядывала в записи. Гален помнил, как двигались мышцы на её лице: сначала правый уголок, потом, с небольшой задержкой, левый. Она будто бы колебалась, улыбаться ей до конца или нет.  
Утром, когда наступили четвертые сутки, Гален подумал, что должен пойти и сдаться. Рассказать обо всем. Он вышел из квартиры и направился к выходу из жилого комплекса, но зацепился за что-то ногой и рухнул на пол. Боль ненадолго привела его в чувство — он перестал вспоминать бесконечные улыбки Лиры, выругался и стал разглядывать в полумраке освещения, переведенного на ночной энергосберегающий режим. Боль помешала ему спокойно уйти.  
— Орсон?  
Орсон Кренник лежал на полу, потирая ногу. На белоснежных брюках отпечатался заметный след сапога Галена. Орсон выглядел сонным, рядом с ним валялись спальный мешок и термос.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Завтра мне нужно отчитаться перед комиссией, — зевая, ответил Орсон. Он начал собирать вещи: укутал термос в спальный мешок, запихнул сверток под мышку и отряхнул несуществующую пыль с колен.  
— И ты дежурил здесь? Три дня?  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Орсон снова зевнул. — Нет, я пришел сюда часа три назад. Здесь дежурила моя секретарша и еще один парень, он очень хочет попасть в программу, а мне нужны были лишние руки. Большой талант, если хочешь знать мое мнение.  
— Талант? Секретарша? Что ты несешь? — улыбка Лиры грозила вернуться.  
— Мне нужно было спросить тебя, что я могу ответить комиссии, — ответил Орсон, рукавом вытирая глаза. Гален давно не видел его в таком состоянии.  
— Какой комиссии? О чем, сит тебя подери, ты говоришь?  
— Завтра… вернее, теперь уже сегодня, мне нужно отчитаться комиссии комитета при Сенате об итоговом списке участников программы. Я знаю, что смерть Лиры для тебя большой удар, поэтому я не хотел давить. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что через сутки ты выйдешь из своей берлоги. Потом это стало вопросом принципа. Встреча сегодня в двенадцать, время еще есть, но будет неплохо, если ты освободишь меня от постыдной обязанности прямо сейчас.  
Гален молчал — он не знал, что ответить. Любой ответ мог стать для него приговором. Отказаться — он будет целыми днями вспоминать Лиру, пока не наложит на себя руки. Согласиться — и ее улыбка будет за каждой формулой. Орсону нужны кайбер-кристаллы, а они навсегда связаны с ней.  
— Если бы мы были джедаями, я рассказал бы тебе о Темной Стороне, — сказал Орсон.  
— Мы не джедаи, и это смешно, — джедаи теперь напоминали Галену Лиру. Он подумал, что теперь всё на свете будет напоминать ему её лицо.  
— Вот почему я не знаю, что с тобой делать. Если бы ты просто мог делать то, что умеешь, и не задумываться о вещах, над которыми у тебя нет власти, твоя жизнь была бы намного лучше, — сказал Орсон. На его усталом лице было видно откровенную жалость. Он жалел Галена, и от этого улыбка Лиры становилась ближе.  
— Лучше? — разозлился Гален. — Ты имеешь в виду «проще» — это не одно и то же.  
— Чаще всего одно и то же, — возразил Орсон.  
— Как ты можешь? Стоять здесь, спрашивать меня, что я хочу делать? Как ты можешь?  
— Я обещал помочь.  
— Это твоя помощь? Предложить мне убить _ещё больше_ людей?  
— Осторожнее со словами, Гален, — усталость слетела с лица Орсона быстрее, чем Гален успел заметить это. Перед ним стоял совершенно другой человек: сосредоточенный и очень злой. — Ты не один замешан в этом. Если хочешь тонуть, просто оттолкни меня. Ни к чему утягивать меня следом.  
Гален задумался над его словами и представил, как далеко зайдет расследование, если оно начнется. Ему не приходило в голову, что Орсона могут счесть причастным. Всё прозрачно и просто — Гален признается, понесет заслуженное наказание, и никто больше не пострадает.  
«Ты постарел и стал сентиментальным», — подумал он. Ставить всё на веру других людей? Конечно, если он признается, расследование будет простым, но упростить его до приговора и наказания мог только воспаленный бессонницей мозг. Лира хотела убить не его, она направляла бластер на Орсона — как можно забыть об этом.  
Он вернулся к моменту, когда видел её лицо живым в реальности в последний раз. Лира смотрела на него полными слез глазами, сжимая решетку белыми от напряжения пальцами. Но тогда он не видел её. Тогда он оставался эйдетическим мерзавцем и видел совсем другое — поднятые вверх ладони Орсона с растопыренными пальцами, которые доказывали, что он не хочет ей зла. Гален принял решение, не глядя на Лиру — он смотрел в прошлое. И теперь собирался совершить еще одну ошибку, поступив так же, оглядываясь на призрак того, что больше не могло повториться.  
— Можешь на меня рассчитывать, — сказал Гален, и ему тут же захотелось куда-то эффектно уйти.  
Орсон кивнул и стал разворачивать спальный мешок. Потом бросил его на пол и открыл термос.  
— Кореллианский виски, — сказал он, протягивая термос.  
Гален сделал пару глотков — напиток обжигал горло. На этот раз все было по-настоящему.

* * *

После смерти Лиры Гален сильно изменился. Орсон украдкой наблюдал за тем, как новоиспеченный заместитель собирает корпус инженеров. Гален ходил вдоль очереди и задавал им вопросы устно, и те, кто не мог ответить сразу, без подготовки, уходили с угрюмыми лицами. Дважды Орсон слышал женский плач из туалета для посетителей. На должность инженера не попала ни одна женщина — возле профиля каждой Гален аккуратно написал пояснения для отказа. Они казались объективными, но Орсон видел за этим личное.  
Кайбер-кристаллы начали мелькать в новостях наряду со сводками с дальних рубежей. Началась настоящая война, джедаи превратились в генералов, а разработки Галена просматривали десятки чиновников, допущенных до секретной информации. Больше не нужно было опасаться, что в Храме запретят проект синтеза. Вокруг Галена чья-то невидимая рука очертила круг неприкосновенности. Куда бы он ни пошел, двери открывались перед ним. Когда ему нужны были консультации ученых в других системах, Корускант предлагал личный транспорт.  
Прежний Орсон, тот, что обрадовался таланту Галена в Программе и мог использовать его к своей выгоде, решил бы, что самое время отступить и заняться своей работой. Гален, наконец, работает без колебаний, за ним не нужно присматривать, и все, что он делает, устраивает комиссию. Новый Орсон, который вскакивал посреди ночи от кошмаров и не мог заснуть, не мог успокоиться.  
По ночам Гален приходил к нему, сжимая в руке бластер Лиры, и хладнокровно выпускал снаряд. Бессонница не была тяжелой, она позволяла Орсону проспать не меньше пяти часов, но потом он чувствовал, как жизнь покидает тело, и просыпался на пропитанной потом простыне от собственного крика.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Орсон после очередного отчета, который они вдвоем передали комиссии. Вице-канцлер, который лично присутствовал на заседании, выразил особую благодарность Галену за результаты, предвосхищающие график.  
— Ты говоришь это, потому что отдохнуть нужно тебе самому, — ответил Гален, не отрываясь от расчетов. Перед ним была нижняя часть купола, и он накладывал эскизы Орсона на результаты выполненных отделом конструкторов расчетов. Орсон не представлял себе масштаб работы, который в этот момент выполнял мозг Галена. Нужно было не меньше десяти специалистов, чтобы объяснить каждый график рабочего пространства, и таких графиков Орсон насчитал почти три десятка.  
— Я говорю это, потому что мы опережаем график, Гален.  
— Разве это плохо?  
— Ты забыл, как тяжело тебе было выполнять программу, которую готовили тебе методисты после очередного тестирования? Если мы будем постоянно опережать график, они предложат новый, и мы начнем задерживать результаты, а это будет означать спешку и увольнения. Дай своим людям выходной. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, и мне. Всем нам. График работ почти закончен, скоро мы сможем увидеть то, что ты рисуешь до глубокой ночи, но к этому времени тебе понадобится много сил. И я не уверен, что они у тебя останутся.  
— Ты не обязан меня опекать.  
Гален стал резким. За каждым словом, которое он говорил, слышались искреннее презрение и такая же искренняя ненависть. Ему и прежде было неприятно рассказывать другим то, что для него было очевидным, но теперь он не утруждал себя скрывать эти чувства. Гениальные инженеры, которые работали под его началом, в его глазах были никчемными бездарями. Несколько раз он назвал их так в присутствии Орсона.  
— Я не опекаю тебя. Я напоминаю тебе, что ты можешь сорваться, — сказал Орсон.  
Гален замер, перестал водить пальцем вдоль графиков и несколько секунд стоял неподвижно.  
— Я просто предлагаю тебе посмотреть на место будущего строительства.  
— Это рекомендация комиссии?  
— Это _моя_ рекомендация. Мы можем сидеть на Корусканте и лишних два дня провести за расчетами, а можем своими глазами увидеть, где они хотят начать строительство.  
— Проект строго засекречен, Орсон.  
— Проект — засекречен, но для его реализации понадобятся реальные люди. Строители, логисты. Значит, они выберут доступный для частых гиперпрыжков удобный маршрут.  
— Есть сотни планет, и…  
— Я просто задал вопрос и получил ответ, Гален, не всегда нужно использовать сто процентов твоего неподражаемого интеллекта. Порой достаточно знать полезных людей и уметь разговаривать на общегалактическом. Так ты хочешь посмотреть, где _она_ появится на свет?  
Гален, все еще неподвижный, кивнул, и спустя почти две недели они получили разрешение на вылет. Вице-канцлер одобрил их инициативу немедленно, но вмешался некий Таркин, о котором Орсон собирался узнать как можно больше после поездки. Таркин использовал свои связи, чтобы помешать их небольшой экскурсии, бомбардируя почту Орсона запросами о целях, мотивах, последствиях и тому подобном. Он даже проверил статус участия семьи Галена в восстании сепаратистов, не преуспел и вынес вопрос на общее слушанье, но Орсон прислал ему свидетельства о смерти, и больше вопросов от Таркина не поступало. Этот человек мог стать настоящей занозой, но Орсон решил решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Главной из них был изменившийся Гален, способный уволить сотрудника за косой взгляд и единичную ошибку в предварительных расчетах.  
— Здесь жарко, — пожаловался Гален, как только они спустились на поверхность.  
Деспайр был отвратительно жарким, но Орсон решил, что, поддержав Галена, только усугубит ситуацию, поэтому ничего не сказал. На Валлте было холодно, и кому это помогло?  
— Они хотят разместить здесь несколько жилых комплексов, — Орсон сменил тему и указал на просторную равнину возле площадки для шаттлов. Настоящего космопорта на Деспайре не было, а большую его часть занимали джунгли с недружелюбной фауной. Орсон заранее подготовил безопасный маршрут и взял с собой два челнока, набитых охраной.  
— Кто будет строить? — спросил Гален, не обратив внимания на широкий жест Орсона.  
— Откуда я знаю? Люди.  
— Узнай.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Любая ошибка, даже ошибка вспомогательной системы, при нагрузках такого уровня может привести к многочисленным взрывам. Я собираюсь построить оружие, а не бомбу замедленного действия. Если её будет строить неквалифицированный персонал, придется делать поправки и дополнительную страховку. Мы сделаем отсеки автономными, и…  
— Я думал, что ты отдохнешь здесь. Подумаешь о чем-то, кроме проекта. Кроме того, здесь мы можем поговорить.  
Посреди равнины их слышал только ветер — охрана оставалась на отдалении, занимая периметр вокруг площадки. Под ногами была густая ярко-зеленая трава, из-за которой планета казалась игрушечной.  
— Поговорить о чем? Я уже говорю с тобой. Похоже, тебя интересует что-то конкретное.  
Орсон сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился нырнуть на большую глубину. Ему бы не помешал кореллианский виски, но брать его с собой было опасно. В прошлый раз, выпив половину термоса, Гален свалился на пол и заснул. Если охрана увидит его в таком состоянии, надоедливый Таркин получит лишний козырь.  
— Поговорить о Лире, — сказал Орсон.  
Гален промолчал.  
— Я знаю, что это сделал ты. И я знаю, что ты винишь себя за это. Но это в прошлом. Теперь ты делаешь то, что всегда хотел. Никто лучше тебя не знает, как использовать энергию кайбер-кристаллов. Если наш проект будет завершен, ты сможешь переключиться на гражданские проекты. С разработками такого уровня ты…  
— Раньше ты говорил одну фразу, как же там было, — Гален закрыл глаза, вспоминая что-то. — Вот, вот оно! Ты говорил: «Это — дерьмо банты». Знаешь что, Орсон, то, что ты сейчас говоришь — это дерьмо банты. Ты понятия не имеешь, что я сделал. И то, что я делаю теперь — просто не могу решиться закончить все. Просыпаюсь утром и думаю, что сегодня — точно всё. Последний раз. Но вечером не могу заставить себя. Думаю, ладно, не сегодня — сегодня было не так уж плохо. Завтра утром. Но с утра я опять не могу это сделать.  
Орсон похлопал себя по карманам на случай, если опять заработался и забыл, что оставил фляжку с виски, но карманы были пусты. Они с Галеном стояли посреди площадки, разглядывали джунгли на линии горизонта и не могли ничего поделать — только говорить.  
— Мне снится, как ты меня убиваешь, — сказал Орсон. В учебниках по риторике писали, что правда — худшая ложь, но он вспомнил разговор с верховным канцлером. Дружба с Галеном спасла его от выстрела Лиры, почему бы теперь ей не спасти Галена от собственного выстрела.  
— Ты думаешь, я могу убить тебя?  
— Нет. Я просто говорю, что мне это снится. Каждую ночь. В твоих руках пистолет Лиры, и ты меня убиваешь. В этот момент я просыпаюсь. Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но это не значит, что мне все равно. Когда ты… когда она умерла, ко мне пришел человек. Я думаю, это была служба безопасности. Они спросил меня, хочу ли я, чтобы Лира осталась жива. Это произошло за несколько минут до того, как ты пришел в мой кабинет. Ты, наверное, помнишь этого человека — вы встретились у входа.  
— Что ты ответил?  
— Я ответил, что хочу, чтобы она осталась жива.  
— Она была хорошим человеком.  
— Я не знаю, каким она была человеком. Я только читал твои письма. Когда мы с ней встретились, она попыталась меня убить.  
— И ты все равно не хотел, чтобы она умерла?  
— Хотел. Но еще я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— Это похоже на одну из твоих фальшивых речей для сотрудников.  
— Честно говоря, мне плевать, на что это похоже. Если бы она умерла без твоего участия, разве что-то было бы иначе? Разве сейчас ты был бы другим?  
— Иногда мне кажется, я был бы другим, если бы она осталась жива.  
— Да, — Орсон рассмеялся. — Да, ты был бы другим, у вас родилась бы очаровательная дочка, вы бы жили где-нибудь на верхних уровнях Корусканта, и они ждали бы тебя, когда ты возвращался с работы. Ты бы не увольнял хороших сотрудников за глупые ошибки, с тобой можно было бы говорить о чем-то, кроме работы. Да, ты был бы другим.  
— Но?  
— Но мы с тобой никогда не оказались бы здесь, — Орсон посмотрел на небо. Сейчас там видно было только редкие облака.  
Гален тоже задрал голову вверх.  
— Видишь, там ничего нет, — сказал Орсон. — Через несколько лет отсюда _её_ будет хорошо видно.  
— И это стоит того? Твои ночные кошмары, её смерть? Всё из-за этого?  
— Спроси меня об этом через десять лет, и я отвечу.  
— Орсон?  
— Да, Гален.  
— Ты не жалеешь?  
Орсон долго молчал, вспоминая последнюю ночь, после которой мигрень преследовала его до полудня. Голова раскалывалась на две половинки, он едва мог дышать. Потом он посмотрел на Галена — тот стоял, задрав голову, и смотрел на небо. Нестриженые волосы были убраны в старомодный пучок, борода и усы выглядели небрежно, под глазами виднелись темные синяки. Прищурившись, он следил за облаком. Орсон подумал, что сейчас Гален не сомневается в своем предназначении. Он видит его лучше, чем любой джедай. Никому из Ордена не доводилось создать то, что собираются сделать они вдвоем. Гален, наконец-то, смотрит вперед.  
— Нет.

* * *

Чертежи джеонозийцев хорошо отражали особенности культуры их расы. Гален видел за небрежными эскизами подковерные игры, в результате которых на поверхность всплывали самые выносливые — не самые талантливые. Когда Орсон принес ему в запечатанном конверте датапад и соглашение о неразглашении размером с детскую энциклопедию видов, Гален решил, что это — розыгрыш.  
— Невозможно поднять это в воздух, Орсон.  
— Джеонозийцы считают, что шансы есть.  
— Я серьезно, Орсон, это — результат бреда, это не расчеты.  
— Гален, не буду врать, я вижу в этом не больше смысла, чем ты, но если из этого может получиться _хотя бы что-то_ , мы должны это увидеть. Подготовь собственный альтернативный проект, если считаешь нужным.  
— Альтернативный?! — Гален, должно быть, погорячился, потому что в следующий раз, когда они встретились с Орсоном спустя несколько дней, тот выглядел угрюмым.  
Работать с формулами джеонозийцев было тяжело, в особенности из-за того, что Гален делал это впервые. В Программе были представители разных видов, но ни одного джеонозийца Гален не помнил, и даже если бы они были участниками, вряд ли они стали бы делиться опытом. Настолько воинственный вид просто не мог сотрудничать. И это бросалось в глаза. Сырой, почти эскизный вариант, наполненный двусмысленными рекомендациями и почти откровенными оскорблениями. Он только выглядел красиво, но за шарообразным фасадом были дублирующие функции помещения, несбалансированные сети, отвратительный подбор материалов.  
Хуже всего была необходимость совмещения собственных разработок с разработками джеонозийцев. Станция должна была использовать энергию кайбер-кристаллов.  
Хотя они шли впереди графика, Гален чувствовал, что ситуация может зайти в тупик. Когда его попросят дать первые сметы для планирования затрат, он не сможет перечислить ничего конкретного. Сотни возможных комбинаций, погрешности колоссальных размеров, и все это в обрамлении приблизительных сроков создания каркаса. Если Сенат увидит, что им удалось сделать, Орсона могут снять с должности.  
Когда ситуация зашла в тупик и стала казаться безвыходной из-за следующей даты проверок, Гален получил неожиданный подарок судьбы, известный в новостях Голонета как «Новый порядок». Гален, всегда далекий от политики, понял, что ему дали передышку. Просматривая новостные ленты, он видел сообщения о предателях-джедаях, которых верховный канцлер, новый Император, вовремя разоблачил и отстранил от власти.  
— Что это означает, Орсон? — спросил он после очередного совещания, когда они остались наедине.  
— Что тебе нужно следить за словами еще лучше, — ответил Орсон.  
Проверку перенесли, у Галена появился лишний месяц, но Орсона задержка не радовала. Он постоянно говорил о каком-то Таркине, который ставит им палки в колеса, и жаловался, что даже при хороших результатах они не смогут сохранить автономность.  
— Он всё заберет себе, — усмехался Орсон в особенно удачные дни, когда вечером Гален показывал ему хорошие результаты.  
Когда Гален познакомился с Таркином, он понял, о чем беспокоится Орсон. Таркин был военным до мозга костей, но еще он был джеонозийцем в душе. Для него «идти по головам» было так же обычно, как дышать или чистить зубы утром. Таркин хорошо знал верховного канцлера, многого добился в Республике и должен был занять в Империи достойное место.  
— Я слышал о вашей юности — вы были пацифистом, — заметил Таркин, вцепившись в ладонь Галена, превращая дружеское рукопожатие в настоящую пытку.  
— Жаль, что я ничего не слышал о вашей, — ответил Гален и сдавил руку Таркина с той же силой. К его удовольствию, во время обращения к сотрудникам Таркин несколько раз поправил перчатку на руке — Гален надеялся, у него останутся синяки.  
— Ужасный человек, — сказал Гален.  
— У этого ужасного человека есть свой разрушитель, — ответил Орсон, доставая из кармана фляжку с виски.  
Гален заметил, что не может вспомнить вечера за последний месяц, когда эта фляжка рано или поздно не появлялась бы в руке Орсона.  
— Ты все еще видишь кошмары?  
— Иногда, — поморщился Орсон — он не любил врать в лицо, что бы ни говорили другие.  
— Думаешь, Таркин может стать проблемой?  
— Он уже стал. Теперь я отчитываюсь перед ним. Император считает, это повысит нашу эффективность.  
— Разве мы не опережаем график?  
— На самом деле, мы опережаем опережающий график, но кого это волнует. Таркин успел произвести хорошее впечатление, мы — нет. Наш проект — всего лишь проект, а у него за плечами больше военных побед, чем формул в твоей голове.  
— В моей голове много формул, — улыбнулся Гален.  
— Тем хуже для нас, — Орсон не поддержал его шутку.  
Он больше не спрашивал Галена о Лире, и хотя это означало, что Гален не чувствовал его опеки, также это означало, что они разговаривали только о работе.  
— Тебя позвали на ужин, — сказал Орсон, шлепнув датапад на рабочий стол Галена, и это была последняя капля.  
— Ты в своем уме? Я работаю.  
— Тебя. Позвали. На ужин, — отчеканил Орсон.  
— Что дальше? Мне нужно бежать туда, бросив все дела?  
— Тебе нужно купить одежду, но не в этом дело. Тебя — позвали, меня — нет. Пора искать другую работу.  
Гален растеряно посмотрел на Орсона — несмотря на все разговоры о Таркине, это было неожиданное заявление.  
— Перестань, это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка.  
— Никакой ошибки нет — эти люди не ошибаются. Завтра вечером ты отправишься дегустировать шедевры кухни Императора, а я буду напиваться в свое удовольствие и просматривать предложения, которые раньше даже не открывал. Возможно, где-нибудь во Внешнем секторе есть что-то интересное. Поздравляю, такое приглашение — хороший знак.  
— Ты должен пойти со мной, — растерялся Гален, он совершенно не представлял себе, как вести себя в компании чиновников Империи.  
— Прекрати, — разозлился Орсон. — Ты пойдешь туда, будешь улыбаться и кивать, а если кто-то с красивыми нашивками пошутит — ты рассмеешься. Это проще, чем построить «Звезду Смерти», уверяю тебя.  
— Нет! Нет, я не хочу! — он понял, что боится. Больше десяти лет они с Орсоном работали вместе, и все, что требовалось от Галена — заниматься своим делом. Даже когда речь шла о приеме новых людей, Орсон сам проводил первые проверки, Галену оставалось только раздать задания и принять результат. Он не хотел говорить с людьми, которых интересовала политика. Он не разбирался в политике.  
— Ты похож на ребенка. Возьми себя в руки, в конце концов, — голос Орсона стал жестким. — Если у тебя получится построить её, всё это неважно. Ты заслужил это, в отличие от меня. Если мои шутки так тебя задевают, возможно, я забрал себе слишком много твоей работы. Тебе будет полезно поговорить с другими людьми. Увидишь, как изменился Корускант. Теперь там повсюду красные флаги.  
— Ты не можешь говорить это серьезно.  
— Лучше напомни мне, когда в последний раз я пошутил.  
Гален отправился на ужин один. Ему пришлось заехать в магазин по адресу, который Орсон продиктовал дроиду, позволить продавщице продать ему дорогую обувь, а потом примерить новую форму. В ней Гален чувствовал себя глупо, но еще хуже были люди, которые его окружали. Он будто снова оказался в Программе и вынужден был делать вид, что окружающие так же умны, как он. Когда они шутили о гипердвигателе, он кивал, когда спрашивали, сколько книг нужно прочесть, чтобы стать таким же умным, как он, — улыбался. Ему даже пришлось аплодировать стоя впечатляющей речи Таркина о благополучии Империи.  
В коридорах дворца, в поисках выхода, он столкнулся с офицером с нашивкой адьютанта.  
— У вас не найдется пары минут? — спросил офицер.  
Он не шутил о гипердвигателе и не делал вид, что хорошо разбирается в кайбер-кристаллах, поэтому Гален кивнул. Офицер провел его по дальним коридорам и доложил о его прибытии «лорду Вейдеру». Гален прошел в просторное помещение и услышал работу старомодной системы фильтра воздуха, которую использовали при работе в насыщенных вредными газами шахтах. Такие модели давно вышли из обихода, и слышать ее работу было странно. Он словно вернулся во времена юности.  
— Вас считают гением, Эрсо, — голос «лорда Вейдера», искаженный фильтром и усилителями, звучал угрожающе.  
— Я просто делаю свою работу, — ответил Гален.  
— Гранд-мофф считает, за вами нужно установить пристальное наблюдение, — продолжил лорд Вейдер. Гален разглядел его силуэт — шлем, похожий на шлемы штурмовиков, черную форму.  
— Если он так считает, у него должно быть достаточно оснований, — чтобы произнести это вслух, пришлось вспомнить страницы учебника риторики. Юность возвращалась к Галену шаг за шагом.  
— Ему не нужны основания, он полагается на свое чутье, — заметил лорд Вейдер.  
— Я привык доверять фактам.  
— Факты указывают на то, что вы убили человека, Эрсо.  
Галену стало страшно — страх обрушился на него неожиданно, и дело было не в словах, которые он услышал. Много лет назад точно так же он мог почувствовать радость — её источником была Лира. Источником его страха был лорд Вейдер, в этом не было никаких сомнений.  
— Гранд-моффу об этом ничего не известно, — сказал Вейдер, выдержав паузу. Страх отпустил Галена. — Я прочел о вас много интересных заметок. Некоторые принадлежат вашему другу. Как же его зовут? Орсон…  
— Кренник, лорд Вейдер, его зовут Орсон Кренник. Мы вместе учились в Программе Республики.  
— Что вы о нем думаете?  
— Он спас мне жизнь, — Гален ответил без раздумий, после перенесенного ужаса ответ пришел к нему в голову сам.  
— Вы сможете завершить проект вовремя под его руководством?  
— Да, — ответил Гален, потому что это было правдой, а сейчас он мог говорить только правду. — Безусловно, лорд Вейдер.  
— Вчера Император подписал указ о назначении гранд-моффа директором вашего проекта. Кренник будет назначен его вторым помощником. Со своей стороны, я выразил сомнение в эффективности гранд-моффа на посту, который требует специальных знаний. Уверен, Император прислушается к моему мнению, и я выскажу его завтра утром, до того, как указ вступит в силу. Если вы ответите мне на вопрос, Эрсо.  
Гален молча ждал, пока лорд Вейдер произнесет слова, хотя уже знал, каким будет вопрос.  
— Почему вы убили её?  
— Она…  
— Подумайте, прежде чем ответить, Эрсо.  
Гален хотел сказать, что убил её, потому что она пыталась убить Орсона, но слова Вейдера заставили его задуматься над вопросом. Возможная смерть Орсона была очевидным поводом, и себе самому Гален объяснял этот ужасный поступок страхом за жизнь лучшего друга.  
— Она…  
— Не бойтесь сказать лишнего, Эрсо, у меня есть видеозапись с камер, которую вы стерли.  
Гален испуганно посмотрел на Вейдера.  
— Она в вашей голове, Эрсо, и я вижу её во всех подробностях.  
Гален вспомнил ощущение, которое испытал, когда узнал, что Лира использовала Силу — оно было таким же. Его словно вывернули наизнанку. Она день за днем использовала его, заставляла чувствовать и думать вещи, которые были выгодны ей. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. По крайней мере, лорд Вейдер, кем бы он ни был, сказал об этом честно при первой встрече.  
— Она манипулировала мной, — сказал Гален. — Она заставила меня думать, что я люблю её. Она хотела заставить меня…  
— Продолжайте, Эрсо, вы почти добрались до самого главного.  
— Она хотела заставить меня думать, что Орсон — мой враг.  
Тишина в кабинете длилась всего несколько секунд, но её хватило, чтобы Гален почувствовал панику. Он говорил то, что думал, не то, что _нужно было_ , и теперь судьба Орсона была под угрозой.  
— Я смогу убедить Императора, что решение о назначении гранд-моффа было поспешным. Таркин — великий стратег, но ваш проект — особый случай. Император возлагает много надежд на ваши успехи, Эрсо. Постарайтесь оправдать их.  
— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, лорд Вейдер, — эти слова странным образом были искренними.  
Покидая дворец, Гален вспоминал свой ответ: «Она хотела заставить меня думать, что Орсон — мой враг». Он убил человека, девушку, в которую был влюблен, Лиру, из-за того, что почувствовал, что она может навредить их дружбе.  
Нужно было вернуться в свою квартиру и подготовиться к следующему дню, но вместо этого Гален пошел в один из дорогих ресторанов верхнего уровня и заказал бутылку кореллианского виски. Орсон сказал бы, что ему нужно _хорошенько не думать_ , и именно этим Гален собирался заняться в компании баснословно дорогого напитка.

* * *

Приказ о назначении Орсону принес ассистент из дворца. Он был мелкой пешкой в огромном аппарате, но все равно это выглядело внушительно: служебный кар, форма, официальная печать. Встречать небольшую делегацию вышли руководители отделов, сам Орсон и Гален.  
— Я не представляю, как ты сделал это, — сказал Орсон, перебирая текст приказа о назначении, когда все разошлись.  
— Я сам не представляю, — ответил Гален. — Я говорил с каким-то лордом Вейдером, и он сказал, что поможет с Таркином.  
— Вейдер? Он появился буквально ниоткуда, — сказал Орсон. — Одна проблема решена, но я не уверен, что мы не получили взамен несколько.  
Опасения его были напрасны — работа ускорилась, а отсутствие бесконечных проверок приободрило коллектив. Инженеры успевали в срок, готовился первый этап строительных работ, а Орсон привыкал к новой должности:  
— Директор, нам нужно обсудить детали орбитальной верфи, — Гален называл его только «директором», подчеркивая при подчиненных формальный статус. Слышать от него это слово было странно, но его быстро подхватили, и теперь все участники проекта обращались к нему именно так.  
Детали орбитальной верфи Гален обсуждать не стал, вместо этого развернул перед Орсоном массивный список фамилий и заявил:  
— Они собираются использовать рабов.  
— Это дешевле, — Орсон узнал о рабах днем раньше.  
— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к этому, Орсон, — в кабинете остались только они двое, остальные вышли, забрав с собой датапады с наработками.  
— Ты не любишь рабов?  
— Я не люблю, когда неквалифицированные выскочки лезут в мой проект.  
Несмотря на сказанное, Гален выглядел спокойным. После ужина во дворце его спокойствие было всеобъемлющим, он не просто перестал срываться на подчиненных, он словно вернулся в Программу, где никто и ничто не могли вывести его из себя.  
— Мы не сможем получить бюджет больше, чем они планировали.  
— Нам не нужен бюджет больше, — возразил Гален. — Вместо того чтобы объяснять вуки, как слезть с веток, я могу передать наработки тем, кто справится в сто раз лучше.  
— На самом деле, Гален, я не думаю, что вопрос в деньгах.  
— Ты ведь только что сказал…  
— Да, потому что обычно тебя устраивают мои ответы. Если хочешь начистоту, чем меньше знают о твоем проекте строители, тем лучше. Возможно, они даже останутся в живых.  
— О чем ты?  
— Перестань, Гален, взгляни правде в глаза. Ты строишь объект такого уровня секретности, что тебе запрещено собирать руководителей отделов в одном помещении. Неужели ты думаешь, Империя позволит тебе рассказать исполнителям, как должна выглядеть станция? Вуки нужны из-за того, что они достаточно умны, чтобы оставаться на ветках в полных опасностей джунглях, но недостаточно умны, чтобы вырубить джунгли и построить на их месте город.  
Орсон знал, что его слова могут произвести на Галена плохое впечатление, заставить его опять замкнуться и стать грубым, но если можно было найти хороший момент, чтобы открыть ему глаза, это был именно такой случай.  
Гален помолчал, разглядывая список будущих строителей, потом свернул его и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Придется изменить автоматику, — сказал он. — Если мы получим сбой в одной системе, я хочу быть уверен, что другие не пострадают. Обслуживание выйдет дороже, но при таких условиях это единственный способ избежать намеренного саботажа.  
— Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы, — ответил Орсон. Он рассчитывал на более бурную реакцию.  
— Я напишу лорду Вейдеру.  
— Лучше зайди к нему на чашку чая.  
Наконец Гален отреагировал так, как должен был — побледнел и замер. Лицо всегда выдавало его волнение.  
— Это просто шутка.  
— Я знаю, — Гален забрал датапад, с которым пришел, и направился к выходу.  
— Что там произошло? На самом деле. Ты не можешь говорить об этом? — спросил Орсон, заинтригованный странными метаморфозами.  
— Могу, — ответил Гален, — но говорить не о чем.

* * *

Хотя рабочая группа все еще укладывалась в график, Гален радовался, что его заместители достаточно компетентны, чтобы работать самостоятельно. Он никогда еще не был настолько близок к тому, чтобы попросить несколько дней отдыха. С раннего детства и до последних дней он не мог представить, что делают другие люди, когда их отправляют в отпуск на целый месяц или даже на два. Чем занимаются военные в отставке? По мнению Галена, они все, как один, сводили счеты с жизнью после финала карьеры. Но теперь, после злополучного разговора с лордом Вейдером, он чувствовал, что должен улететь как можно дальше и провести там несколько стандартных суток в окружении тишины, без бесконечных отчетов подчиненных и собственных изысканий. Он даже подумал, что мог бы прочесть несколько книг по философии.  
Его беспокоило вовсе не то, что лорд Вейдер смог выдавить из него непростое признание — он хорошо понимал, какие люди приходят власти _таким_ путем. Пережившие Войны Клонов лидеры не могли быть мягкосердечными, гранд-мофф Таркин был всего лишь типичным представителем этой когорты, а лорд Вейдер — довольно редким, но вполне вписывающимся в общую картину экземпляром. Все эти люди были причиной, по которой Гален старался держаться от политики как можно дальше. Стоило зайти туда, и ты начинал вязнуть в игре людей, готовых на убийство ради сущей мелочи.  
Беспокойство, которое он испытывал, было связано с легкостью. Он беспокоился о том, что совершенно перестал беспокоиться, будто сострадание в нем отключили при помощи специальной команды. В юности он видел, как студенты Программы проводят эксперименты с дроидами: «включить сострадание», «выключить сострадание», «включить чувство юмора», «выключить чувство юмора». Лорд Вейдер загадочным образом заставил Галена перестать испытывать жалость к Лире и ненависть к самому себе. В старых книжках по философии Гален нашел незнакомое слово «исповедь» и долго пытался понять, что оно означает. После разговора с лордом Вейдером значение «исповеди» родилось в голове само.  
Он пытался накрутить себя, возвращаясь к воспоминаниям о последних днях жизни Лиры, но это было бесполезно. Будто все произошло с другим человеком, не с Галеном, и хотя этот человек был Галену симпатичен, у него были совершенно другие ценности и полностью другая жизнь.  
К счастью, никто не замечал этих перемен. Подчиненные, должно быть, радовались, что Гален перестал быть резким с ними, но в остальном ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Даже Орсон, казалось, оставил Галена в покое. После единственного разговора они больше не вспоминали лорда Вейдера.  
Спустя два стандартных месяца, за день до старта первого этапа строительства, лорд Вейдер вызвал Галена во дворец.  
— Вы оправдали ожидания Императора, Эрсо, — сказал Вейдер, когда Гален переступил порог его кабинета. Как и в прошлый раз, там не было ничего, кроме кресла и флагов Империи. Адъютант, который стоял возле входа, держал в руках массивный датапад.  
— Благодарю, лорд Вейдер.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы взглянули на чертежи, — продолжил Вейдер. Адъютант передал Галену датапад, на котором были изображены эскизы металлических имплантов рук и ног.  
— Скажите мне, что вы думаете об этом? — спросил Вейдер через несколько минут.  
Гален подумал, что невольно может испортить собственную репутацию, но, как и в прошлый раз, в присутствии Вейдера он не мог лгать.  
— Я думаю, у человека, который сделал их, большой талант, но ему не хватает опыта. Часть деталей, которые использованы в крупных сочленениях, требует производства на крупных комплексах, но, насколько мне известно, все корпорации с такой мощностью были закрыты, а имперские заводы отказались от работы с этими материалами. Проще говоря, это идеальный чертеж, но в реальном мире нет никакой возможности создать прототип для тестов. Кроме того, я не вижу здесь информации о процедурах примерки. Интеграция такого уровня превосходит возможности выносливости любого гуманоидного вида, и я не вижу смысла…  
— Достаточно, — на этот раз голос Вейдера был действительно угрожающим — воздушный фильтр и усилитель не имели к этому никакого отношения. Гален понял, что допустил ошибку.  
Вейдер молчал так долго, что у Галена онемели ноги — он боялся переступить с одной на другую, чтобы не нарушить хрупкое равновесие.  
— Сколько потребуется на строительство завода подходящего уровня? — спросил Вейдер.  
— Не знаю, лорд Вейдер, я никогда не…  
— Орсон Кренник сможет ответить на этот вопрос? — перебил Вейдер.  
— Сможет, — Гален не мог врать, даже несмотря на то, что говорить правду ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Возьмите с собой чертеж. Завтра вечером я должен знать точный срок, в течение которого вы сможете создать рабочий прототип.  
По дороге домой Гален удерживал себя от желания снова свернуть в ресторан. У них было много бутылок хорошего виски. Верхние уровни Корусканта почти не пострадали от войны. Голод и разбой царили на нижних уровнях, но туда Гален не спускался уже очень давно.  
Вместо того чтобы вернуться в собственную квартиру, он связался с Орсоном и навязался в гости. В мире, который стал для них единственно возможным, бесполезно было гадать, чья квартира прослушивалась лучше. Шпионы Императора знали обо всем, что должен был знать Император, шпионы лорда Вейдера — обо всем, что должен был знать лорд Вейдер. Гален решил, что даже его мозг не способен сделать верные выводы — у него попросту недостаточно информации.  
— Что случилось? — Орсон притворялся, что спал, но по нему было видно, что он выпил достаточно.  
— Хочу посоветоваться.  
В квартире Орсона было так же пусто, как в его собственной. Строго говоря, это не было квартирой. Чтобы попасть домой к Орсону, не надо было покидать здание комплекса проекта. Внутренние коридоры избавляли от необходимости каждое утро использовать транспорт. Они жили там же, где работали.  
В юности Орсон развешивал по стенам награды. Их не было много — бессмысленные и повторяющиеся от года к году он не помещал в рамку. Но, попадая в комнату Орсона, вошедший с легкостью понимал, что перед ним непростой человек. Теперь квартира его была похожа на казенное помещение. Оно и было таким, но Гален ожидал увидеть здесь больше наград или копию приказа о назначении директором, подписанную Императором.  
Единственным украшением стен был график проекта. Зеленым Орсон отмечал выполненные пункты, красным — те, где требовались его проверки.  
— Что у тебя? — Орсон выхватил из рук Галена датпад прежде, чем тот успел объяснить, в чем дело. — Ого, красиво. Ты рисовал? Нет, не отвечай — вижу, что не ты. Все равно красиво. Только вот эти шарниры сейчас не производят. Нужно построить целый завод, просто чтобы каркас работал.  
— К слову об этом, — Гален вернул себе датапад. — Тебе нужно построить этот завод.  
— Построить завод? — Орсон рассмеялся. — Планету построить мне не нужно?  
Гален промолчал — планету они строили в течение последних лет.  
— Ладно, — Орсон начал трезветь и одновременно с этим злиться. — Сколько у меня времени?  
— Ты мне скажи, — Гален вернул датапад.  
Орсон еще раз внимательно рассмотрел чертежи. Лицо его стало мрачным.  
— Три года, — ответил он.  
Лорд Вейдер потребовал первых результатов через год. Убеждать его было бесполезно — Гален даже не пытался возражать. Он рассказал обо всем Орсону, вечером они выпили еще одну бутылку кореллианского, а утром стали готовить планы завода прямо в шаттле. Пестрящий имперскими флагами Корускант остался позади — они летели на Деспайр.

* * *

Каркас станции был готов раньше, чем требовал график, но освободившееся время Орсон тратил на организацию завода. Деспайр встретил вуки с распростертыми объятьями, после Кашиика им легко было адаптироваться к жаре. В отличие от Орсона, который привык к стандартной температуре космических станций и искусственной атмосфере Корусканта.  
Гален работал над чертежом прототипа, следил за строительством, но у него оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы надоедать дурацкими вопросами, и они день за днем подтачивали терпение Орсона. Он сам не знал, почему злится настолько сильно.  
— Тебя раздражает, что ты больше не контролируешь нашу работу, — Гален ответил на невысказанный вопрос в один из дней, когда ему нечего было делать. Они почти закончили все предварительные расчеты, а оперативные не требовали от Галена больших усилий.  
— Меня раздражает, что сроки, которые перед нами поставили, идут вразрез со здравым смыслом.  
— Они всегда шли вразрез со здравым смыслом, начиная с Программы, — возразил Гален. — Лорд Вейдер доверил нам проект, который нельзя даже назвать секретным — его не существует. Тебя беспокоит, что мы становимся угрозой для слишком большого количества политиков.  
— Вейдер — не политик, — ответил Орсон. — Вейдер — убийца. Ему ничего не стоит расправиться с человеком, который косо посмотрит на него.  
— Есть те, кого заменить легко, и есть те, кого заменить трудно, — парировал Гален.  
— Ты превратился в циника, но забыл, что вокруг полно других циников. Если ему не понравится этот завод, твой прототип или запонки на твоей форме, если он будет в плохом настроении — тебя убьют. И меня тоже. И все это не будет иметь никакого значения.  
— Так было всегда, Орсон.  
Гален был прав. Раздражение, которое накопилось с тех пор, как они начали работу на Деспайре, было связано с тем, что руки, которые и раньше были связаны чиновниками Республики, а затем Империи, теперь Вейдер сковал дюрасталью.  
— Он убьет нас раньше, чем мы закончим проект, Гален, — сказал Орсон.  
— Нет. Он не убьет нас, если мы сможем закончить проект. Оба проекта. Если у нас получится, он оставит нас в живых.  
— Сказал человек, который совершенно не разбирается в людях, — разозлился Орсон. Его раздражало, что Гален не разделяет его опасения.  
— Ему можно доверять.  
— Вейдеру?! Если бы я верил, что технологии клонов позволяют копировать память, я решил бы, что тебя подменили. После того, как ты познакомился с ним, ты…  
— Он понимает меня, — сказал Гален.  
— Вейдер? Понимает тебя?  
— Он понял, почему я убил её.  
— О да, — рассмеялся Орсон. — Представляю себе, он нашел в тебе родную душу. С кем еще ему обсудить убийство джедаев?  
После того, как слова были произнесены, Орсон уже не мог вернуть их. Он не знал, зачем сказал об этом — он никогда не считал Галена убийцей и никогда не думал по-настоящему, что их с Вейдером может связывать ненормальная страсть к чужим смертям. Это был один из тех глупых импульсивных поступков, что стали происходить с ним слишком часто в последнее время. Но Гален услышал то, что услышал, и, когда он вышел из комнаты, Орсон не стал его догонять. Когда говоришь такое, извинений уже недостаточно.  
Раздобыв у помощника дешевого алкоголя — в распоряжении строителей было только пиво, сваренное на Деспайре, — он снял форму и нашел в ящике старые вещи из тех времен, когда гражданская одежда еще была нужна ему.  
Гален сидел возле крошечного окна своей комнаты и смотрел в небо. Тучи заслоняли Деспайр от огромного каркаса «Звезды Смерти», которую уже можно было разглядеть, когда небо было ясным.  
— Я принес тебе кореллианский виски, — сказал Орсон, дождался медленного кивка и зашел внутрь.  
— Закрой дверь, — сказал Гален.  
Орсон не стал спорить и передвинул механическую задвижку. Во всем, что проектировал Гален, механика дублировала электронику. На вопросы о том, для чего это нужно, Гален отвечал демонстрацией статического электричества.  
— Я не хотел говорить это, — начал Орсон.  
— Я знаю.  
Бутылка фальшивого кореллианского виски со стуком водрузилась в центр небольшого стола. Орсон занял стул напротив койки. Комната Галена не отличалась от комнат любого другого участника проекта. Весь комфорт они оставили на Корусканте.  
— Выглядит так, будто не знаешь.  
Гален отвинтил крышку и сделал несколько быстрых глотков.  
— Как раньше, — сказал он.  
— Тогда я был уверен, что ты не возьмешь фляжку.  
— Я умею удивлять.  
— Это точно, — Орсон нервно рассмеялся.  
— В детстве мне часто говорили, что понятия не имеют, что у меня в голове. Ты — первый, кто смог понять, что там происходит.  
— В моей работе встречаются большие пробелы, — Орсон забрал бутылку и тоже выпил пива. Оно было отвратительным на вкус, хуже которого был только запах.  
— Вейдер хорошо разбирается в людях, — продолжил Гален. Орсон понял, что на этот раз Гален будет говорить, и его задача — сидеть и слушать. — Он похож на Лиру. Она делала это неявно, инстинктивно, а он хорошо знает, как внушить страх или чувство безопасности. Он напомнил мне, какими мы были в юности. Напомнил, что я сделал.  
— Ты просто защищал…  
— Помолчи, Орсон, — Гален перевел на него взгляд, и в нем мелькнуло нечто, напоминающее гнев. — Я вспомнил, как ты сказал, что могло бы произойти, если бы Лира осталась жива. Я любил её. Никто уже не сможет разобраться, было ли это чувство настоящим или фальшивым. Я любил её, но, несмотря на это, сделал то, что сделал. Когда ты прилетел на Валлт, она сказала, что приближается что-то ужасное. Злое, темное. Я поверил ей, потому что верил всему, что она говорила. Потом я увидел тебя, но она продолжала считать, что ты — зло. Уже неважно, почему она так решила. Возможно, она видела свою смерть, когда смотрела на тебя, или знала, _что_ мы построим для Империи. Она считала, что ты — зло, и я понял, что она сможет меня убедить, если останется в живых. Понимаешь? Я сделал это, потому что знал, если она останется жива, я убью не её, а тебя.  
Орсон опять взял бутылку, и на секунду вкус напитка напомнил ему кореллианское вино.  
— У меня больше никого нет, Орсон. И уже никогда не будет.  
Бутылка была пуста, и чтобы чем-то занять себя, Орсон стал разглядывать тучи в небе Деспайра.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я ни о чем не жалею, — Гален закончил говорить и тоже стал разглядывать небо.  
— Когда мы были здесь в первый раз, — сказал Орсон, — ты сказал, что хочешь покончить с собой.  
— Я просто…  
— Помолчи, Гален, — Орсон улыбнулся невольной смене ролей. — Наверное, ты думаешь, я делал это, потому что твоя работа сделала меня директором Кренником. Я сам так думал долгое время. Но я уже давно не рад, что я — директор. У меня есть красивая форма, я отчитываюсь перед Императором, и даже гранд-мофф не смог перейти мне дорогу. Выпускнику Орсону это показалось бы лучшей из возможных карьер. Я не военный, и все-таки в военное время смог оказаться на самой верхушке. Вот только я не могу двинуться ни на шаг в сторону. Все, что я делаю — выполняю приказы других людей. Даже у моих заместителей больше свободы, чем у меня. Я застрял между секретами лорда Вейдера и Императора. И я ничего не могу противопоставить им, потому что любой из них может казнить меня на месте за самый простой вопрос. Уже много лет я делаю все это не ради себя, Гален. Я знаю, что другой на моем месте превратит твою жизнь в ад. Они не представляю себе, на что ты способен, и чем дольше они остаются в неведении, тем больше ты сможешь прожить спокойно. Я знаю, что у тебя больше никого нет, Гален, но для меня это повод для радости. Пока у тебя никого нет, я тебе нужен.  
Он встал со стула и пошел к выходу, но на полпути Гален остановил его и обнял. Это был очень простой жест, в Программе студенты часто обнимали друг друга — они были одной семьей. Но спустя годы одиночества обнимать другого человека было странно.

* * *

Лорд Вейдер прибыл на станцию после того как Гален закончил тестирование искусственной гравитации и системы обеспечения кислородом. Жилые модули работали в экономичном режиме, часть строителей и все инженеры перебрались на станцию с поверхности Деспайра. Рабочих доставляли шаттлы, после окончания смены группа отправлялась на поверхность, а другая группа в это же время приступала к работе.  
Вейдера сопровождали штурмовики в незнакомой Галену форме, он поискал информацию о них и понял, что это — личная охрана лорда. Кроме «Кулака» на станцию не прибыл ни один военный или гражданский. Гален понял, что «Звезду Смерти» лорд Вейдер контролирует лично.  
— Вы приготовили прототип?  
Станция интересовала его в последнюю очередь. Даже без проверки было видно, что команда Галена опережает график. Они должны были закончить раньше почти на год, но Вейдер распорядился не использовать эту информацию в отчетах. Достаточно было того, что они не отставали.  
Прототип был подготовлен в медотсеке, и до последнего Гален рассчитывал, что не узнает наверняка, для чего понадобился сложнейший сплав. Орсон проводил его тревожным взглядом, но невозможно было ничего поделать с прямым приказом: «Внутрь мы войдем вдвоем».  
Медотсек был частью первого этапа строительства. Проект предусматривал нештатные ситуации, и они не были редкостью. Дроиды были активированы, стандартный набор медикаментов — разложен в патронах автоматического блока. Здесь были бакта-камеры и перечень оборудования, которое лорд Вейдер перечислил в приложениях к чертежам.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Гален понял, что сможет вернуться живым только в одном случае — если его единственный прототип окажется рабочим. Вейдер не потерпит ошибки. В другом случае он простил бы одну оплошность, учитывая отсутствие промахов в прошлом, но Гален знал, что им предстоит. Замена имплантов без анестезии. Он даже не стал задавать вопрос о возможном наркозе. Лорд Вейдер без сознания? Спросить такое — быстрый способ убить себя.  
Никогда прежде Галену не приходилось иметь дела с живым человеком. Его чертежи были связаны со зданиями, кораблями, станциями и никогда — с телом живого существа.  
— Я не могу быть уверен, — сказал Гален, не рассчитывая услышать в ответ ничего хорошего.  
— Если вы точно следовали чертежам, можете не беспокоиться, Эрсо.  
Гален не знал, что именно — вокодер, фильтр или интонация лорда — заставила его расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу формы. Дышать было нечем, хотя датчик кислорода показывал нормальный уровень.  
— Заприте дверь.  
«Хотя бы кто-то оценил систему механических замков», — отстраненно подумал Гален.  
Все, что происходило дальше, он заливал виски всю следующую неделю. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы Вейдер кричал от боли или потерял сознание, но он сидел неподвижно, абсолютно без движения, и у Галена сложилось ощущение, что он оперирует труп. Единственным доказательством жизни был пульс. Пульс здорового человека, который не волновался — ровный ритм, без заметных отклонений. Линия прыгнула вниз только однажды — когда Гален приступил к операции.  
В сложных ситуациях руки Галена не дрожали, и это спасло его. Он держал скальпель, смотрел на поверхность кожи несколько секунд, вспоминая схему, расчерченную Вейдером, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и приступил к работе.  
Кожа разошлась под острым лезвием, открывая тонкий слой мышечных волокон, которые почти атрофировались. Оставалось удивительным, как при такой комплекции Вейдер был способен передвигаться в костюме жизнеобеспечения. Гален отделял металлические детали, грубо припаянные к костям, плавил и дробил твердые ткани с помощью пары медицинских дроидов. В контейнеры со льдом летели куски живой ткани, с которой он работал впервые в жизни. Вряд ли у него был выбор, но каждый раз, делая очередной разрез, Гален спрашивал себя, имеет ли он на это право. Почему Вейдер выбрал его для этой работы? Он — инженер, пусть даже его считают гениальным. Он может собрать и разобрать дроида, возможно, он в состоянии справиться с конструкцией светового меча — теоретически он разобрал несколько схем. Но живой организм? Вейдер, должно быть, безумен, раз пошел на такое.  
Внушительное тело распадалось на детали. Лежа на операционном столе, Вейдер дышал. Больше он не делал ничего, хотя Гален был уверен, даже сейчас сит был в состоянии убить многих. По меньшей мере, безумного ученого, который возомнил себя врачом.  
Часть кожи посерела, часть — покрылась ярко-алыми язвами. Касаться этих участков было противно. Гален отделял больную ткань и прикладывал синтетические повязки. Современные технологии позволяли штопать даже в полевых условиях, а в сочетании с бакта-материей Гален мог не задумываться о заражении. Его должен был волновать болевой шок, но пульс пациента оставался в пределах нормы.  
Когда все внешние детали были отделены и Гален подключил систему кровообращения к медицинскому модулю, наступил самый тяжелый этап — замена искусственных тканей легких. На чертежах Вейдера это выглядело непродуманных экспериментом. Гален еще раз окинул взглядом схему. Просто извлечь и заменить новой. Только и всего.  
Он почувствовал, как его собственный пульс превратил шум в ушах в грохот. Это было похоже на тот далекий эпизод из прошлого, когда Гален стоял над Лирой. В её глазах застыл страх и непонимание, она хотела жить. Пациент перед ним, Дарт Вейдер, вряд ли хотел жить. Возможно, у него были другие цели и желания, но жизнь, наполненная постоянной болью и борьбой с собственным телом, едва ли входила в их число. Вейдер хотел умереть, он знал, что хочет умереть, и не мог позволить себе этого. Поэтому он выбрал Галена. Человека, который зря отнял чужую жизнь. Человека, который всем обязан Вейдеру. Всем, включая собственное дыхание. Ему даже не предъявили обвинений, и вот — время отплатить тем же. Спасти того, кто не хочет выжить.  
Пришлось еще раз отмывать руки от крови, прежде чем он подошел к гортани. Скальпель не дрожал, даже теперь — дрожало все, кроме руки, сжимающей его. Гален закрыл глаза и на короткий момент подумал, что Лира предвидела и этот момент тоже. Момент, когда Гален получил возможность избавить Галактику от чудовища. Она могла убить Орсона, и тогда Вейдер тоже погиб бы. Сложная цепочка, чудовищно долгая для простого смертного. Должно быть, в её сознании потенциального джедая эта цепочка была простой: смерть Орсона — смерть Вейдера.  
«Я не для этого зашел так далеко», — напоследок подумал Гален, а потом его сознание очистилось. Как много лет назад возле камеры Лиры, когда он точно знал: что сказать охранникам, как добраться до панели управления, где взять пароли доступа к системе уровня администратора. Она даже не успела удивиться.  
Прошло не больше тридцати секунд, — краем глаза Гален следил за временем — прежние импланты валялись в контейнере. От них плохо пахло, они были вещественным доказательством болезни Вейдера. Его тело умирало, несмотря на то, что он был одним из самых могущественных созданий в Галактике.  
Гален окунул руки в очищающий раствор, потом в раствор бакты, а потом вернулся к работе. Скальпель в его руке уступил место игле. Он заставил себя отрешиться от мысли, что Вейдер чувствует каждый стежок, каждое прикосновение. Для него на несколько минут существовали только разрезанная гортань, вывернутая для простоты работы, пара искусственных легких, отсос крови, который регулировал дроид, и простая мысль: «Живи».  
Ему не нужна была станция, которую они с Орсоном строили так долго. Не нужны были новые проекты. Он думал только о том, что возвращает Галактике жизнь, которую забрал. Добро и зло — за пределами космических масштабов. Все, что он может — отдать судьбе долг.  
Через несколько часов Вейдер встал с операционного стола и прошел к выходу, используя новые импланты.  
— Вы проводили тесты с зарядами высокой мощности? — спросил он. Его голос не изменился — новый вокодер копировал старый при желании пользователя.  
Гален кивнул. Джунгли Деспайра, богатые на грозы, были подходящей средой для тестирования прототипа.  
— Если вы не ошиблись, Эрсо, эта станция будет вашей, — сказал Вейдер вместо прощания. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Гален подождал пару минут, а потом пошел искать припрятанную для этого дня бутылку.  
— Человек не может выдержать такое, — говорил он Орсону спустя несколько часов. Перед его глазами стояло бесстрастное выражение лица Вейдера.  
— Возможно, он — не человек, — предположил Орсон.  
— Я проверил, — Гален едва чувствовал собственное тело, но продолжал пить.  
— Ты — пьян, и тебе нужно прекратить это.  
Гален успел истребить еще много бутылок, прежде чем они закончились. Через неделю после того, как Вейдер покинул станцию, прибыл одинокий истребитель, на борту которого был штурмовик в форме «Кулака». Он заявил, что должен поговорить с Орсоном, они разговаривали почти час, и после этого штурмовик сел на истребитель, а Орсона Гален обнаружил стоящем на недостроенном мостике.  
— Чего он хотел? — спросил Гален.  
— Подожди меня в своем отсеке.

* * *

Представляя себя быструю карьеру в отрасли государственных военных разработок, Орсон знал о возможных рисках и делал поправки на них, составляя планы. Среди самых смелых предположений была двойная игра с участием членов Сената и даже настоящие шпионские романы, которые он сочинял в молодости перед сном. Сепаратисты проникают в ряды его инженеров и создают лазейку для большого проекта — это позволяло Орсону считать, что он находится не на скучной должности.  
Среди всех этих допущений, разработанных гипотез и реальных планов не было места лишь одному — государственному перевороту. Поначалу Орсон считал его невозможным, а когда он случился, решил, что два государственных переворота за его короткую жизнь — это слишком. Но слова штурмовика и короткая голозапись, сделанная Вейдером для подтверждения слов офицера, не просто _намекали_ , а прямо подталкивали к измене.  
Имперский режим устраивал Орсона — в условиях республики «Звезда Смерти» не была бы завершена даже до половины. Какой-нибудь умник из числа закостенелых пацифистов потребовал бы объяснений у комиссии, начались бы проверки, и шедевр военной техники остался бы шедевром только в расчетах. Империя сделала «Звезду Смерти» возможной — в этом Орсон не сомневался. И никогда не разделял для себя Империю и Императора.  
Он следил за новостными сводками, переписывался со старыми друзьями из Программы и хорошо представлял себе, в какую ситуацию попала оппозиция Палпатина после провозглашения Нового порядка. Ему не нужно было открывать плохо смонтированные записи из зоны военных действий, чтобы знать, кто и как убивал джедаев — прежних миротворцев Республики. Он знал, что Император уничтожил возможное сопротивление до его возникновения.  
Но еще он читал историю, а история была еще более циничной, чем дикторы новостных роликов Империи — история утверждала, что любой режим, даже самый жестокий и прозрачный в своей жестокости, можно свергнуть, имея достаточно ресурсов. Вопрос, на который Орсон пытался ответить себе — достаточно ли ресурсов у Вейдера?  
Ему нужно было с кем-то обсудить это просто для того, чтобы послушать собственные доводы со стороны, но он боялся произнести вслух лишнее слово. Говорить с Галеном было бесполезно — последняя встреча с лордом Вейдером сделала из него плохого собеседника. Орсон догадывался, что происходило в медотсеке, но бессмысленный взгляд Галена, устремленный в пустоту, говорил о том, что эти догадки очень далеки от реальности. И то, что Гален успел рассказать, пока был мертвецки пьян, подтверждало эти мысли.  
Но один человек, даже способный выдержать невыносимую боль, не может свергнуть Императора. Ему пришлось бы штурмовать столицу, а здесь недостаточно вытерпеть боль, нужно стать неуязвимым. Орсон хорошо понимал роль «Звезды Смерти». Её название было иронично подобрано самим Императором. Если все пройдет по плану Вейдера, это будет самая жестокая шутка в истории Галактики.  
Но все не может пройти по плану. Император прибудет для проверки в окружении охраны — о его гвардейцах рассказывали вещи не менее жуткие, чем о лорде Вейдере. Но на гвардии дело не заканчивалось — она была лишь верхушкой айсберга. Самой страшной частью оставались вездесущие шпионы. Орсон не был уверен, что прибытие офицера «Кулака» останется без внимания. С другой стороны, это прибытие связано с тем, что «Звезда Смерти» должна быть готова принять Императора. Обстановка строгой секретности — все это прекрасно вписывается в послание Вейдера.  
— Орсон, у нас гости, — голос Галена прервал плавный поток мыслей. Орсон обернулся и увидел помятую форму Эрсо, недельную щетину, спутанные волосы и неожиданно ясный взгляд — будто Гален протрезвел в одну секунду.  
Позади него стояла необычная компания — совсем молодой юноша, не старше пятнадцати, и голодроид в чудовищном состоянии.  
— Кто это? — спросил Орсон.  
— Зовите меня Старкиллер и передайте моему дроиду _все_ планы станции.  
Юноша, который потребовал называть себя «Разрушителем звёзд», не понравился Орсону, но проблем от него было меньше, чем можно было предположить. Старкиллер поселился в недавно достроенном дальнем отсеке и заявил, что его не стоит беспокоить.  
— Он забавный, правда? — спросил Гален перед отбоем. Форма на нем была отглажена — должно быть, достал новую из ящиков. Он был гладко выбрит, а его волосы были аккуратно связаны нитью на затылке.  
— Забавный? — удивился Орсон. — Скорее зловещий.  
— Я начинаю думать, что это одно и то же, — Гален потрудился устало вздохнуть. Во всяком случае, здравый смысл не изменил ему полностью.  
— Мы могли бы взять челнок до Деспайра и оттуда сесть на шаттл отдела снабжения, Гален. Никто не узнает.  
Гален не ответил — просто указал на потолок. За незаконченной переборкой, отделяющей декоративную часть комнаты отдыха от перевитых труб системы вентиляции и охлаждения, мелькнула тень.  
— Мне кажется, мы не переживем завтрашний день, — сказал Орсон. Даже самый строгий шпион не посчитал бы эти слова государственной изменой. Неужели он потерял даже право бояться?  
— Мы будем придерживаться плана, Орсон, — ответил Гален. — И если мы все сделаем, как следует, послезавтра у нас будет неплохая история.  
— Которую мы даже не сможем рассказать.  
— Мы сможем пересказывать её друг другу, и она обрастет выдумками и превратится в легенду. Эй, парень! Слезай оттуда, здесь можно неплохо поесть.  
Орсон не рассчитывал, что зловещий «Разрушитель звёзд» вылезет из шахты вентиляции, но в какой-то момент Гален, должно быть, научился разбираться в людях лучше него. Во всяком случае, в людях, которых Орсон _отказывался_ понимать.  
На поясе Старкиллера висела рукоять светового меча. Орсон разбирался в них, как любой начинающий инженер из Программы. Он понятия не имел, что находится внутри — это было прерогативой джедаев, но он знал, на что способен световой меч, и никогда не спутал бы его с любым другим оружием.  
Старкиллер перехватил его взгляд и мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Дроид, с которым ты прибыл, — сказал Гален, с аппетитом поглощая питательную смесь, — выглядит необычно. Было бы неплохо починить его при случае — здесь достаточно материалов. Я могу показать тебе…  
— Не нужно, — перебил Старкиллер. — Я умею использовать карту.  
— Молодец, — похвалил Гален и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя остатки смеси, прилипшие к зубам — он выглядел почти безумно, — теперь научись использовать голову. Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь, Старкиллер?  
Мрачный юноша не посчитал нужным отвечать.  
— Планы, которые ты попросил, соответствуют графику годовой давности, — улыбнулся Гален.  
— Но я же ясно выска…  
— Ты потребовал передать тебе планы станции — они в твоем распоряжении, — улыбка стекла с лица Галена. — Попробуй теперь найти дорогу в свой отсек.  
Гален встал из-за стола и пошел к выходу — Орсон не смог вставить ни слова. Он потерял дар речи, наблюдая за тем, как замкнутый, напуганный событиями последних дней Гален разговаривает с человеком, на поясе которого прикреплен световой меч. Даже если бы его звали «Дружелюбный цветок» или «Ласковый ветер», Орсон решил бы, что связываться с таким не стоит.  
— У вас нет _настоящих_ планов, — догадался Старкиллер. — Ни у кого нет настоящих планов — они только в вашей голове.  
— Тебе нужно подготовить дроида к завтрашнему дню, мальчик. Пойдем, я покажу тебе мастерскую.  
Орсон провожал взглядом две удаляющиеся фигуры и не мог понять, что связывает их. Отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения?

* * *

Заснуть Галену не удалось — он перебирал в голове детали плана, прокручивал возможные сбои и готовил на их случай подходящие альтернативные решения. Несколько раз ложился в постель, убеждая себя, что без сна наутро будет вялым, но, вопреки опасениям, когда прозвенел будильник, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем всю предшествующую неделю.  
На ум пришел старый разговор с Орсоном о джедаях. Самый первый — ему тогда понравилось, что джедаи заинтересовали Галена, и он начал эксплуатировать их по любому удобному поводу. Тогда он учился, как и Гален, и наблюдать за ним со стороны было забавно.  
В первый раз Орсон говорил о предназначении джедаев и о том, что, в отличие от них, Гален все время сомневается. Это был прямое попадание — и именно из-за него Гален продолжил общение, джедаи сыграли в принятии решения самую последнюю роль. Другие люди, даже преподаватели и методисты Программы, считали, что Галену нужно хорошенько разобраться в какой-то области, чтобы понять, к чему лежит душа. Уже тогда Гален знал, что это невозможно. Только очень низкий интеллект может прийти к выводу, что можно разобраться в какой угодно области _хорошенько_. Орсон нащупал его проблему и озвучил ее, Гален понял, что беспокоит его и даже на время нашел ответ — Лиру, которая точно знала, что делать. А потом она с присущей ей уверенностью заявила, что Орсон — зло. Больше никогда Гален не испытывал этого ощущения правильности собственных поступков, до этого утра после бессонной ночи, которое могло стать для него последним.  
Гален окунул лицо в ледяную воду — температура была идеальной. «Звезда Смерти» была идеальной целиком. И она была бы невозможна без его участия. Орсон был прав, когда позвал его на Деспайр посмотреть на пустое небо. На орбите не было ничего — пустота, а теперь тут крутится передовая станция, способная в потенциале уничтожить мир любого размера. Галена долгое время не покидало чувство, что он может оказать Галактике последнюю услугу. Когда он представлял себе, как Император принимает готовый проект, разрезает глупую ленточку, под громовые аплодисменты осуществляет пробный залп — у него начинала болеть голова. Он словно готовил термоядерную бомбу для маленького ребенка. Безответственного, не имеющего ни малейшего понятия о ценности человеческой жизни.  
Но если все пройдет по плану.  
Гален посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале — он сильно постарел. Седина в его волосах была хорошо заметна. Если бы Лира увидела его таким, она бы не обратила на него внимания. Вся жизнь прошла за строительством единственной станции. И неожиданно, хотя он давно перестал надеяться, это может иметь значение. Вот о чем говорил Орсон — спустя почти сорок лет Гален понял его слова. Если бы в день, когда они познакомились, Орсон сказал: «Через много лет твоя работа поможет свергнуть тирана» — Гален прожил бы жизнь иначе. Он совершил бы те же поступки, он бы ничего не стал менять, но каждый день он смотрел бы на себя в зеркало с чистой совестью. Даже смерть Лиры. _Особенно_ смерть Лиры. Один джедай, скрывающий свою силу, против жизни человека, который уничтожил весь Орден.  
— Вы должны быть готовы к вылету, — за спиной Галена появился Старкиллер.  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Если я забуду улететь — я не буду жалеть об этом, поверь, мальчик, — ответил Гален.  
— Я не беспокоюсь, — сказал Старкиллер, но это была неумелая ложь — за сорок лет Гален научился распознавать ее благодаря Орсону.  
Орсон.  
— Лучше позаботься о директоре.  
— Планы находятся в вашей голове, — напомнил Старкиллер.  
Гален вздохнул.  
— Мои планы бесполезны без таланта Орсона.  
— Вы должны быть готовы к вылету, — повторил Старкиллер и исчез. У мальчишки была страсть к эффектным жестам.  
Император прибыл с большой задержкой. Гален заметил, что, пока его не было, на станции произошло много перемещений с фальшивыми пропусками. Специально обученные люди проверяли, в чем дело, и не могли сделать нужные выводы. Планы станции не соответствовали официальным — они принимали решение, как поступить.  
Но шаттл приземлился — и это была первая победа Вейдера. Гален стоял по правую руку от Орсона, встречая процессию. Сначала спустились гвардейцы, сформировав коридор, затем — закутанный в темный плащ Император.  
«Ты постарел еще сильнее», — с удовольствием отметил Гален.  
— Директор Кренник, — Император перешел к делу без приветствий и церемоний — должно быть, достаточно напуган, чтоб отступить от протокола. Гален старательно убеждал себя, что все идет по плану.  
Орсон глубоко поклонился, Гален и инженеры повторили его жест. Инженеров Галену было жаль, но втайне он надеялся последовать за ними и таким образом искупить вину.  
— Объясните, в чем дело? Насколько вы отстаете от графика? Лорд Вейдер убеждал меня, что ситуация находится под контролем.  
— Вы абсолютно правы, мой лорд. Отклонения от графика связаны не с задержкой. На самом деле строительство почти завершено. Нам требуется меньше года на то, чтобы станция могла функционировать в полную силу.  
— В полную силу? — Император был воодушевлен.  
«Все идет по плану», — мысленно повторял Гален.  
— Уже сейчас можно провести тестовый запуск главного орудия.  
«Как ты это делаешь, Орсон? Почему у тебя не дрожит голос? Ты врешь своему Императору!».  
— Вот как! — Император рассмеялся. — Лорд Вейдер предупреждал, что меня ожидает сюрприз, но вы превзошли мои ожидания, директор. Несмотря на военные заслуги гранд-моффа, уверен, он не смог бы превзойти вас на этой должности. Думаю, вам будет приятно узнать, что не так давно ваш соперник расправился с ужасным террористом. Со Геррера — слышали о нем?  
— Боюсь, что нет, мой лорд.  
— Вот и правильно! Вам не нужно отвлекаться. Вы очень обрадовали меня, директор Кренник, и я намерен осуществить пробный запуск немедленно. У вас есть подходящая цель?  
Орсон указал гвардейцам нужное направление и пошел позади Императора. Гален отправился следом. Инженеры остались в доке.  
— Мы наметили несколько целей в системе Горуз. Нам не хотелось бы тестировать гипердвигатель, он…  
— Что вы думаете о Деспайре?  
«Больной псих», — подумал Гален.  
— В настоящее время там находится большая часть рабочих. Перед вашим прибытием лорд Вейдер приказал очистить отсеки от вспомогательного персонала.  
— Весьма предусмотрительно, — заметил Император. — Расскажите мне, как сильно затормозит вашу работу уничтожение Деспайра.  
— Нам понадобится около месяца на то, чтобы восстановить график производства, мой лорд, но есть еще одна сложность. Орбита Деспайра обеспечивает стабильные вспомогательные верфи, без них нам придется полностью менять систему поставки материала.  
— Дайте мне точную цифру.  
«Откуда он возьмет её? Из воздуха?!»  
— Нам придется отклониться от графика почти на два года.  
— Неприемлемо, — заключил Император. — Мы выберем другую цель.  
— Крупный астероид будет наиболее показательным, с моей точки зрения, мой лорд.  
— Насколько крупный?  
— Треть размера Деспайра, мой лорд. Он движется с большой скоростью. Мы хотим продемонстрировать, что орудие способно поразить цель высокой маневренности…  
— Вы говорите о корабле?  
— О флоте, мой лорд.  
Это было их козырем. Даже если Палпатина не привлечет возможность уничтожить крошечный астероид, мысль о возможности уничтожения вражеского флота должна захватить его воображение. Император честолюбив — это видно по ярким флагам, алой форме гвардейцев, по его бесконечным выступлениям и проектам, вытягивающим ресурсы Империи.  
— Вы молодец, Кренник, — Император похлопал Орсона по плечу.  
В другой ситуации можно было бы поздравлять Орсона с повышением или премией сказочных размеров, но теперь Гален думал о другом: «Только не упади».  
Управление станцией можно было осуществлять из четырех крупных отсеков, расположенных в разных концах «Звезды Смерти». Гален внес изменения в планы джеонозийцев почти сразу. Один командный центр у проекта такого масштаба — это просто для любителей старого доброго саботажа. Для встречи Императора они подготовили самый первый центр, законченный почти три года назад. Коридоры от дока до последнего отсека были завершены, переборка скрывала все коммуникационные системы.  
— На станции могут возникать проблемы со связью, — продолжил Орсон, когда они перемещались в одном из лифтов в сопровождении пары гвардейцев. — Проблемы вызваны дополнительной защитой на случай вооруженного столкновения. Мы провели испытания — при необходимости можно изолировать от одного отсека до целого сектора.  
— Вы провели большую работу, директор.  
— В этом нет моей заслуги — это работа заместителя Эрсо, — ответил Орсон.  
— Вы — тот человек? — спросил Император.  
Гален заставил себя улыбнуться, согнуть спину и думать, как искренне он благодарен Орсону за то, что тот упомянул его вклад.  
В командном центре ожидал персонал — они встали, когда Император переступил порог, и сели после команды Кренника. Все это было отрепетировано десятки раз, но Гален все равно нервничал. Если кто-то из персонала случайно спровоцирует Императора, все может выйти из-под контроля.  
Наконец в отсек зашли четыре гвардейца, и Гален отправился закрывать дверь.  
Гвардеец преградил ему дорогу копьем.  
— Мой лорд, Эрсо хочет убедиться, что мы находимся в безопасности. По протоколу дверь должна быть закрыта механически. В случае электронного взлома системы мы останемся в центре.  
— Умно, — Император махнул рукой — гвардеец пропустил Галена к замку.  
«Если твои пальцы задрожат — ты труп, Гален», — руки выкручивали запасной вентиль. Двадцать лет назад, увидев эти вентили, Орсон назвал их «дерьмом банты», а теперь они должны были спасти им жизнь.  
Подготовка к запуску в реальности должна была занять не больше десяти минут при условии полного штата. В центре была только половина нужных специалистов, и из-за задержки можно было рассчитывать на запуск через полчаса после старта подготовки.  
Императору станет скучно. Он расслабится — ненадолго. Рядом с ним будут его гвардейцы. Никто в пределах его видимости не будет владеть способностями форсьюзера. Он будет представлять себе будущее — расправу над кучками недовольных в отсталых мирах.  
Он будет уязвим.  
«Да пребудет с тобой Сила, мальчик», — подумал Гален, заметив, как на циферблате зажглись заветные цифры: «00:00».  
Взрывы раздались сразу с нескольких сторон — приборные доски превратились в горящее месиво. В нос ударил запах паленых волос, формы и жира. Гален сгруппировался и нырнул в боковой проем, а спустя секунду на его месте приземлился Старкиллер.  
Два гвардейца упали — в переборке за их спинами последовательно сработали два детонатора. Мальчику оставалось только добить их. Еще двое стояли далеко от стен — он прыгнул к ним и успел ранить одного.  
Гален стал искать взглядом Орсона — он сидел в запасной точке, под целой приборной доской, в компании пары специалистов связи. Совсем рядом с ними стоял Император, из-под капюшона раздавался хриплый смех, похожий на кашель.  
Пока Гален разбирался с расположением противника, Старкиллер успел убить еще одного гвардейца. Теперь врагов было двое. Красный плащ закрыл собой Императора и превратил копье в почти реальный щит, вращая его с невероятной скоростью.  
Возле двери послышались звуки взрывов — охрана Императора пыталась проникнуть внутрь. Металлический замок раскалился до предела. Электронная начинка двери должна была автоматически разблокировать створки, и Гален позволил себе одну улыбку — металл потек к полу, заливая запасные замки. Смешной вентиль и паранойя превратили обычную дверь в монолит. Теперь проще разбирать переборки стен, чем разбираться с дюрастиловыми пластинами створок.  
Оставалось ждать, и хотя первые секунды наблюдать за схваткой Старкиллера и гвардейца было увлекательно, Гален быстро потерял возможность трезвой оценки. Он не представлял себе, кто одерживает верх, даже различить взмахи меча и копья было сложно.  
Гален ждал, пока затихнут звуки взрывов — это должно было означать переход к следующей части плана. Драгоценные минуты утекали.  
Из разговора Орсона Гален не понял самого важного — как именно Вейдер собрался попасть внутрь при условии, что дверь будет полностью заблокирована. Наконец, он получил ответ на этот вопрос — дверь с куском стены вылетела наружу и с оглушительным треском проломила пол.  
В ту же секунду Старкиллер прыгнул назад и покинул отсек, скрывшись внизу.  
Гвардеец, Император, Орсон и вышившие специалисты замерли. Краем глаза Гален успел уловить черный подол плаща, а потом его голову что-то подхватило и направило прямо к стене.  
«Еще один взрыв?» — после удара навалилась темнота.

* * *

В небольших шаттлах проблемой становилась звукоизоляция. Рев двигателя, охлаждающей системы, шум плохо скрепленных переборок — все это создавало ощущение полета внутри утилизатора. Орсону редко приходилось перемещаться на подобного рода посудинах, однако перепутать их с другими видами транспорта он не мог. С глубокого детства в нем пробудилась ненависть к дешевым шаттлам и сохранилась до сих пор.  
— Где я? — спросил он, потирая виски — голова болела. В памяти засел неприятный удар и хруст сломанных костей. Кроме головы, ничего не болело, так что Орсон приготовился к худшему.  
— Вам очень повезло, директор, — голос Старкиллера доносился до него из пустоты. — Хорошо, что во время тестирования вы находились на Деспайре.  
— Что? — кроме головной боли на Орсона обрушился шум. Это было похоже на посадку.  
— Если бы вы были на станции, вы, конечно, погибли бы там. Увы, другим не так повезло.  
Последние сутки мелькнули в памяти Орсона, и он спросил:  
— Гален? Гален Эрсо?  
Старкиллер неприятно рассмеялся — в его голосе сквозила неприкрытая надменность.  
— Я проиграл крупную сумму по твоей вине, — это был Гален. Он сидел на противоположной лавке, половину его тела составляли пропитанные лечебным раствором бинты.  
— Эрсо сказал, вы спросите, что стало со станцией.  
Орсон спохватился:  
— Что стало со станцией?  
— Я успел увидеть остаточные взрывы, — ответил Гален. — Станция разрушена полностью.  
— Император?  
— К сожалению, Император и его охрана не выжили в этой катастрофе, — Старкиллер опять рассмеялся.  
— Куда мы направляемся?  
Старкиллер не ответил — усмехнулся и пошел в кресло пилота. Они плавно спускались вниз.  
— Корускант, — Гален подтянулся к смотровому окну. Проследив за его взглядом, Орсон увидел контуры дворца.  
— Они будут в ярости.  
— Кто?  
— Все.  
И они были. Орсон скрывался от случайных встреч в заброшенной квартире. Днем ему разрешали навестить Галена, но вечером врачи выталкивали его из палаты и велели убираться. Во время взрыва они оба потеряли сознание, но Орсона спасли тела погибших специалистов, а Гален долго лежал в окружении языков пламени и раскаленных листов металла. Когда Старкиллер вернулся за ними, часть кожи превратилась в запекшуюся корку — к счастью, он так и не пришел в сознание. Это произошло уже на корабле Старкиллера, где было достаточно обезболивающих и небольшой контейнер бакты.  
Реальная политика была от Орсона так же далеко, как разрушенная «Звезда Смерти». Он уже не знал тех, кто принимал решения о назначениях, большинство его старых знакомых либо служили на дальних рубежах, либо умерли, либо отошли от дел. Иногда с ним пытались связаться, но он отвечал, что слишком занят для личных встреч, и скоро попытки прекратились.  
Первая неделя, пока Гален оставался под присмотром врачей, далась тяжело, а следующие они провели в компании друг друга, но легче не стало. Гален листал журналы, которые принесли ему врачи с неясной целью, изучал новинки судостроения и тоскливо смотрел за окно — в небо.  
— Мы уже не нужны, — сказал он.  
— Такие, как ты, нужны всегда, — возразил Орсон. — Вейдер не забывает о благодарности, мне рассказали…  
— Давно ты стал экспертом в философии ситов? — усмехнулся Гален.  
Орсон не стал ничего отвечать, для утешений нужна была хоть какая-то уверенность. Двадцать лет назад он сказал бы, что лечение, которое позволило восстановить часть кожного покрова Галена, — уже хороший знак. Но последние годы в Империи показывали — это может быть началом долгой пытки. Палпатин любил исцелять своих врагов, а потом мучить их, терпеливо дожидаясь очередного периода реабилитации.  
— Думаешь, кто-нибудь знает? — спросил Гален.  
— Знает о чем? — вопрос застал Орсона врасплох.  
— О том, что мы участвовали в этом.  
— Нет, — врать было не нужно. Галену, должно быть, просто хотелось поговорить о произошедшем. Очень долго они готовились к встрече Императора, жили в постоянном напряжении, а теперь словно ожидали казни, и хотя ожидание тоже было непростым, одновременно оно дарило легкость. Что бы ни произошло в будущем, они уже выполнили свою задачу. Никто не смог бы сделать больше. Они не планировали этого, но судьба подарила им шанс, и они воспользовались им.  
— Орсон, — Гален положил ладонь в защитной перчатке ему на колено.  
— Да?  
— Я давно хотел сказать тебе…  
Дверь комнаты распахнулась, и они увидели нелепого дроида Старкиллера, который шагал к ним с неожиданной для разломанной железки скоростью.  
— Господа, я должен сообщить вам, что хозяин ожидает вас в дворцовом космопорту. У вас есть полчаса, если вам нужно собрать вещи. Мне поручено помочь вам, — дроиду удалось выразить всю степень своего недовольства одной вежливой фразой.  
— Прокси, куда мы отправимся? — спросил Гален.  
— Хозяин расскажет по дороге — эта информация относится к секретным сведениям, — затараторил дроид.  
— Если не знаешь, отвечай коротко, — сказал Гален. Орсону стоило больших усилий не рассмеяться — он понял, что казни не будет, они покинут Корускант в сопровождении Старкиллера. Куда бы они ни отправились, это означало еще несколько дней жизни. Он понял, что начинает привыкать радоваться мелочам.  
Никто из них не стал собирать вещи, и поэтому в космопорт Прокси провез их раньше намеченного. Устроившись рядом с шаттлом, Гален продолжил листать журналы.  
— Что ты хотел сказать мне? — спросил Орсон.  
— Когда? — удивился Гален. Потом задумался ненадолго и кивнул своим мыслям. — Ничего. Это неважно.  
— Как знаешь, — Орсон сел рядом.  
— Читал о мятеже на Алдераане?  
— Мне кажется, Органе стоило выбрать другое время.  
— Иметь дело с Таркином — парню не повезло.  
— Гален, помнишь, когда в последний раз мы были здесь?  
— Кажется, утверждали новый график — не помню.  
— Нет, я говорю о времени, когда мы здесь жили.  
— А, ты об этом. Да, было увлекательно.  
— Ты специально подбираешь нелепые слова?  
— Стараюсь расширять твой кругозор.  
— Для этого уже поздновато.  
— Никогда не поздно получить хорошее образование, Орсон.  
Они обсуждали успех адмирала Трауна в захвате сенатора Мон Мотмы и его новое назначение, когда Старкиллер подошел к шаттлу. После короткого перелета на орбиту столицы они высадились в доке Разрушителя, и, пока Гален разглядывал инфраструктуру площадки для посадки истребителей, Орсон задал главный вопрос:  
— Чего от нас хочет лорд Вейдер?  
— Он сказал, что несколько недель назад пообещал Галену Эрсо подарок, — ответил Старкиллер.  
Они услышали сигнал о подготовке к гиперпрыжку.

* * *

— Система Эндор, — объявил Старкиллер. На столе перед ним была развернута карта одной из лун.  
— Она обитаема? — спросил Гален.  
— Аборигены не представляют угрозы.  
— Всё, что не представляет угрозы, нужно тщательно изучать, мальчик, — ответил Гален.  
— Почему вы продолжаете называть меня «мальчиком»?  
— У меня мог быть ребенок твоего возраста.  
Ученик лорда Вейдера казался очень грозным и разговаривал с подчиненными резко, и это напомнило Галену пример из учебника. В шестнадцать лет получить собственный Разрушитель — должно быть, он не представляет себе, что делать дальше.  
— Верфи нужно разместить на орбите…  
— Об этом можете не волноваться, мой лорд, — Гален вздохнул. Подчеркивая свой возраст и отсутствие опыта, он не поможет Старкиллеру. Скорее сделает своим врагом или найдет ему врагов из числа офицеров.  
Старкиллер посмотрел зло, но продолжать разговор не стал — отправился в свой пустынный отсек, где кроме флага Империи не было ничего. Отсек напоминал Галену комнату Вейдера во дворце на Корусканте. Они были похожи.  
— Значит, мы будем строить новую «Звезду Смерти»? — спросил Орсон.  
— Маленький лорд хочет, чтобы станция носила другое название.  
Перед ними раскинулась чернота космоса. Сложная для перелетов система Эндора мерцала множеством лун. Гален вспомнил ощущение, которое вызывало у него пустое небо — оно появилось на Деспайре, где Орсон убедил его продолжать работу.  
— Офицеры на мостике обсуждали успехи Таркина в формировании нового правительства на Алдераане. Новости обнадеживающие — много сепаратистов во Внешнем Кольце добровольно сложили оружие. Смерть Палпатина для них — хороший знак.  
Гален не слушал. Он знал, что Орсон говорит всё это, потому что где-то в обшивке Разрушителя установлены микрофоны.  
— Орсон?  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что тебе интересно, Гален, — вздохнул Орсон.  
— Никому давно нет дела до того, что мы говорим. Если бы в нас сомневались, мы сейчас обивали бы пороги комиссий на Корусканте.  
— Ладно, что у тебя?  
Гален положил ладонь на плечо Орсона.  
— Будет неплохо попробовать еще раз.  
— О чем ты?  
— На этот раз я хорошо знаю, чего хочу. Никаких проблем с мотивацией. Подумаешь, задержался на несколько лет. Мы построим её.  
— И кому она достанется, Гален? Тебя больше не волнуют такие вещи?  
— Конечно, волнуют. Мы будем строить её для маленького лорда.  
— Ты уже называл его так в лицо?  
— Я не самоубийца.  
— Из тебя бы получился хороший самоубийца, Гален.  
— Орсон?  
— Да.  
— Я давно хотел сказать тебе…  
— Я знаю, — Орсон положил ладонь на его плечо.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
